jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Exegi monumentum aere perennius
Szanowny pan profesor J. M. Russel w całości wyraził swoją zgodę na napisanie tejże kroniki oraz na udostępnienie jej. '' Genesis Kiedy za kilka lat, może wieków, nasi potomni postanowią nazwać jakoś nasz wiek, zapewne nazwą go Wiekiem Podróży. Wiem co myślisz, mój czytelniku: „Przecież największe odkrycia miały miejsce w XVI wieku”. Tak, to prawda, ale wtedy ludzie odkryli tylko to, co naprawdę jest na naszej ziemi. Opisali nowe lądy i kultury. Dzisiejsze wyprawy wyglądają trochę inaczej. Otóż, odbywają je pisarze w swoich umysłach, a efektem tych wędrówek są wspaniałe książki. Na półkach księgarni możesz zobaczyć powieści przygodowe pióra chociażby Verne. „Tajemnicza Wyspa”, „Podróż do wnętrza ziemi” i „w 80 dni dookoła świata” – wszystkie te powieści czytałem z wypiekami na twarzy. Niestety, te opowieści to tylko fikcja. Pozwól więc, mój czytelniku, że teraz ja opowiem Ci pewną historię. Ja, który nigdy niczego konstruktywnego nie napisałem. Ja, o którym nigdy nie słyszałeś. Ja – zwykły kamerdyner. Czytając moją opowieść, uznasz mnie za kłamcę, ponieważ twierdzę, że to, o czym czytasz, naprawdę miało miejsce. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Sam również bym nie uwierzył. Na szczęście żyje kilka osób, które mogą potwierdzić moje słowa, ale o tym później. Kronika, którą właśnie czytasz, to nie tylko spis niezwykłych przygód, jakich miałem zaszczyt być uczestnikiem, ale i swego rodzaju biografia. W dodatku nie tylko moja, chociaż w szczególności moja. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że żadnego członka naszej wyprawy nie urażę, ani mymi słowami, ani opisami, ponieważ nie to jest celem mej kroniki. Oczywiście, nie byłem świadkiem wszystkich tu opisanych przeze mnie wydarzeń, a o tychże zdarzeniach wiem tylko z dobroci serca moich towarzyszy, którzy zgodzili się opowiedzieć mi o nich. Z tegoż powodu, przepraszam za określenie, nie jestem w stanie potwierdzić autentyczności pewnych historii. Cenię jednak Twój czas, drogi czytelniku, więc zakończę te nie do końca potrzebne wstępy. Na początku, po krótce, opowiem o mej przeszłości. Urodziłem się w Cousland, niewielkiej wiosce blisko Dalkeith. Dokładnej odległości jednak nie pomnę. Byłem najmłodszy z szóstki rodzeństwa, z tego tytułu, z początku, rodzice chcieli oddać mnie do stanu duchownego. Ja jednak nie widziałem siebie w habicie, przemawiającego do wiernych o Zbawicielu. „Nie” mówiłem do siebie „to nie dla mnie”. Przez pewien czas pracowałem dorywczo na poczcie i w sklepie niejakiego pana Winstona. Byłem wówczas pacholęciem i wzywało mnie życie. Wbrew woli mej rodziny, złączyłem swój los z wędrownym cyrkiem „Great”. Zostałem żonglerem, jeździłem też na trapezie, a raz nawet chodziłem po linie (Co prawda nie na występie, tylko podczas prób). Praca w cyrku była niesamowita, ale również męcząca. Po kilku latach, z wielkim żalem, co prawda, odszedłem z cyrku i osiadłem w Londynie. Tam, miałem wówczas dwadzieścia sześć lat, zostałem kamerdynerem u pewnego dżentelmena, którego imienia nie pomnę. Niestety, jak się okazało, mój nowy pan ciągle podróżował. Hiszpania, Bliski Wschód, Włochy, Indie. Rzadko spędzał w jednym miejscu dłużej niż cztery dni. To było gorsze od cyrku! Po roku odszedłem z tej męczącej pracy. Kiedy wróciłem do Londynu, w gazecie znalazłem ciekawe, dla mnie, ogłoszenie. Niejaki profesor Russel poszukiwał kamerdynera. Bez chwili zwątpienia, udałem się na Charles II Street, gdzie mieszkał ów człowiek. Nie ukrywam, że mój pretendent na pracodawcę, nie był zachwycony na wieść o moim nie do końca spokojnym żywocie. Ostatecznie udało mi się zdobyć posadę (chociaż moja pierwsza rozmowa z profesorem Russelem była bardzo długa i męcząca). Pracowałem, a raczej nadal pracuję, u pana Russela już przeszło dwa, może dwa i pół, lata. Więc mogę śmiało wysnuć pewne wnioski na temat mojego chlebodawcy (mam nadzieję, że szanowny pan profesor wybaczy mi moje słowa). Profesor to niezwykle pracowity i oczytany człowiek. Przyznam szczerze, że w ciągu mojego krótkiego życia nie poznałem nigdy kogoś, mającego chociażby zbliżoną wiedzę, do wiedzy pana Russela. Przyznaję, że mój pan nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. Czy to dowcipem, czy to własną pomysłowością, czy też intelektem. Niestety dla mnie, pan profesor jest perfekcjonistą. Nie mam tu, co prawda, na myśli pedantyzmu. O nie. Pan profesor po prostu musi mieć wszystko w określonym miejscu i każdą czynność wykonywać o określonej godzinie. Na przykład: mój pan zawsze wstaje o godzinie ósmej rano. Ubranie musi znajdować się na krześle blisko szafki nocnej, natomiast na stoliku, który stoi na prawo od lustra, na specjalnej tacy zostawiam codziennie profesorowi czyściutki zestaw do golenia, i tak dalej, i tak dalej... Przedstawiłem już, dosyć pobieżnie, mego pana, teraz przejdę już do tego pamiętnego wieczoru. Był piątek 14 marca 1884 roku. Jak każdego wieczoru przygotowywałem kolację dla mojego pana, który po piątej po południu wyszedł na spotkanie do British Museum. Profesor Russel to z wykształcenia historyk. Przyznaję, mam pewną wiedzę w zakresie historii, jednak, w porównaniu z profesorem, ze mnie jest zupełny laik. Mój pan jest mediewistą. Daty wszystkich bitw jest w stanie wyrecytować niczym poeta balladę, a dynastie królewskie są dla mojego pana jak dzieje własnej rodziny, to i tak, dla pana profesora, tylko jedno zagadnienie, okres jest naprawdę godne uwagi. Pan Russel zawsze podkreśla, że najwspanialszym ludem byli Wikingowie. Kiedy tylko słyszę imiona bogów, władców i inne nazwy wzięte z mitologii skandynawskiej to jestem przerażony. Jörmugand, Ragnarök, Hrimthursheim,Yggdrasil, Ginnungagap. Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy to słowa, czy bełkot. Ja jestem pod wrażeniem, że mój pan potrafi te słowa wymówić, a co dopiero wyjaśnić, co to jest. Jednak za bardzo odszedłem od tematu. Jak już mówiłem przygotowywałem kolację dla pana profesora. Właśnie kończyłem przygotowywać polędwicę wołową, którą wkrótce chciałem zawinąć w ciasto francuskie (przygotowywałem oczywiście Beef Wellington), gdy nagle usłyszałem chrupot zamka u drzwi. Przez wrodzoną ostrożność, musiałem się upewnić, czy to profesor wrócił, czy to ktoś się włamuje. Powoli odwiesiłem fartuch, założyłem marynarkę i poprawiłem muchę. Na szczęście w drzwiach wejściowych stał mój pan. Zakładam, że możesz nie wiedzieć, drogi czytelniku, jak wygląda pan profesor Russel. W końcu wizerunek mojego pracodawcy nie jest równie rozpowszechniony jak naszej umiłowanej królowej Wiktorii. W związku z czym pozwolę sobie opisać wygląd mojego pana. Pan profesor jest dosłownie o kilka cali niższy ode mnie (wzrost mojego pracodawcy to około sześć stóp). Twarz pana Russela pokrywają liczne zmarszczki, które dodają mu zarówno dostojeństwa, jak i wyglądu wesołego zakonnika. Pod lekko krzaczastymi brwiami błyszczy para spokojnych, błękitnych oczu. Mój pan nosi krótką brodę, która nie zachodzi na policzki, oraz wąsy. Zarówno zarost oraz bardzo bujna czupryna profesora jest koloru jasno rudego. Wymijająco powiem, że pan Russel ma mniej więcej pięćdziesiąt pięć lat. A teraz, kiedy już znany jest Ci, czytelniku, wygląd mojego pana, mogę wrócić do mojej historii. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłem, stojącego w drzwiach profesora, od razu podbiegłem do wyjścia. - Mam nadzieję, że miał pan dobry dzień, ''duine – powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem dłoń, do której pan Russel wręczył mi cylinder – Czy mam podać kolację? - Tak, ale przynieś mi ją do mojego gabinetu – oznajmił profesor, jednocześnie podając mi swój brązowy, wiosenny płaszcz – nie mam dzisiaj czasu, na jedzenie. - Czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego, duine – zapytałem ponownie, odkładając wyjściowe ubrania mojego pana na wieszak. - Możesz – powiedział krótko profesor, po czym spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał – przynieś mi kolację do gabinetu, po czym spakuj te przedmioty i ubrania – pan Russel zaczął szukać czegoś w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Po chwili mój pan wyciągnął kartkę, jakby wyrwaną z notatnika, czy dziennika. Profesor wręczył mi tą kartkę. Były na niej zapisane takie rzeczy jak, np. płaszcze zimowe, sześć par skarpet, sztucer, dwa rewolwery itp. Spojrzałem lekko zdziwiony na mojego pana, który się tylko lekko uśmiechnął i powiedział. - Jutro wyjeżdżamy. Osłupiałem. Stałem jak słup soli a oburącz trzymałem laskę pana profesora. Dopiero gdy mój chlebodawca wstąpił na schody, prowadzące na górę (tam znajdował się gabinet), udało mi się odłożyć laskę, ruszyć za panem Russelem i, co najważniejsze, odezwać się. A w zasadzie to zapytać. - Powiedział pan: „wyjeżdżamy”? - Tak, McLean – profesor był już u szczytu schodów i szedł dalej naprzód – jutro o ósmej rano wyruszamy porannym pociągiem do Liverpoolu, skąd przesiądziemy się na statek, który zawiezie nas na Grenlandię. Udajemy się tam – powiedział mój pan, nim zdążyłem zadać pytanie – aby potwierdzić moje badania na temat pewnych zagadnień związanych z Wikingami. Czekam na kolację. Aha, i jeszcze jedno – profesor zatrzymał mnie głosem, kiedy ja zamierzałem już wrócić do kuchni – myślę, że na spakowanie naszych bagaży, nie będziesz potrzebował więcej niż półtorej godziny. Zjaw się w moim gabinecie punktualnie o dwudziestej sześć. Razem – a już miałem zejść o jedne stopień w dół – z pakunkami. I cóż miałem zrobić? Wykonałem posłusznie zadania zlecone mi przez profesora, po czym opuściłem okiennicę, upewniłem się, czy aby to drzwi wejściowe są zamknięte i udałem się do swojej sypialni, która znajdowała się na poddaszu. O, Dia! Gdybym tylko wiedział, że mój wymarzony, spokojny tryb życia, zniknie wraz z jutrzejszym słońcem, chyba nigdy nie opuściłbym Cousland. Exodus Tak, jak profesor Russel powiedział, tak też się stało. Przed ósmą rano, byliśmy na stacji Charing Cross Station, skąd mieliśmy udać się do Liverpoolu. Opisanie podróży nie ma sensu, więc przejdę do momentu, w którym, ja i mój pan, znaleźliśmy się w porcie, a konkretnie przy Collingwood Dock. Tamże, zacumowany był statek, który miał nas przeprawić przez Atlantyk. Wspaniały parowiec, o jakże ciekawym imieniu: „Markietanka ”. Nigdy wcześniej, ani później, nie widziałem równie pięknego i ogromnego statku. Kiedy skończyłem już zachwycać się „Markietanką”, zauważyłem, że mój pan zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Zacząłem się rozglądać gorączkowo dookoła, aż namierzyłem wzrokiem pana Russela. Jak się okazało, mój pracodawca zmierzał w kierunku malutkiej kawiarenki, która znajdowała się zaraz przy dokach. Zdziwiło mnie to nagłe odejście profesora, jednak, gdy podszedłem bliżej kawiarni, spostrzegłem mężczyznę, siedzącego przy stole. Mój pan podszedł do ów człowieka i przywitał się z nim, jak ze starym, dobrym przyjacielem. Wkrótce znajdowałem się na tyle blisko, aby móc dokładniej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Wzrostem przewyższał znacznie pana Russela, a mnie nieznacznie. Był on szczupły, acz umięśniony. Skórę pokrywała opalenizna. Spod ciemnych brwi wyglądała para roześmianych, ciemnobrązowych oczu. Wygląd człowieka dobrotliwego podkreślały również zmarszczki, spowodowane śmiechem. Trudno było mi określić wiek mężczyzny, ale nie dawałem mu więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Zupełny brak zarostu zdecydowanie odmładzał go. Włosy miał, albo czarne, albo bardzo ciemnobrązowe. Trudno było określić. Ubrany był w niebieską koszulę, na którą zarzuconą miał brązową, skórzaną kamizelkę. Całość przykrywała jasnobeżowa kurtka myśliwska, lub marynarka. Miałem problemy z rozpoznaniem tego fragmentu garderoby, ponieważ krojem i wyglądem przypominała marynarkę, ale silny materiał i charakterystyczne elementy wskazywały na kurtkę myśliwską. Długie buty do kolan były jednak ewidentnie częścią ubioru myśliwego. Na głowie mężczyzna nosił szarobeżowy kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Na widok profesora Russela, wstał i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. - Profesorze Russel – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń do mojego pana. - Miło mi pana widzieć – powiedział pan profesor ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń – niech pan pozwoli, że przedstawię mu mojego kamerdynera – tu wskazał na mnie – Oto Theodor McLean – ukłoniłem się grzecznie. Po chwili usłyszałem głęboki, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, chichot mężczyzny w kapeluszu. - Po, co te ceregiele, paniczyku? – odezwał się wciąż roześmiany i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń – jedziemy na Grenlandię tam się nie trzeba kłaniać, a przynajmniej współtowarzyszom. - McLean to nie tylko mój kamerdyner, ale i przyjaciel – nie ukrywam, że wzmianka o „przyjacielu” zrobiła na mnie nie małe wrażenie – A teraz, McLean, pozwól, że przedstawię ci trzeciego członka naszej wyprawy. Oto lord John Roxton – mężczyzna w kapeluszu wykonał przesadny ukłon, który zapewne miał na celu rozśmieszenie nas. Nie ukrywam, że mu się to udało. - Lord Roxton – kontynuował mój pan – to cieszący się światową sławą podróżnik i myśliwy. - Nie przesadzałbym z tą światowością – uśmiechnął się lord John – chyba, że ma pan na myśli, iż byłem już w zasadzie wszędzie. Cóż, tu ma pan rację. - Przesadna skromność – powiedział pan profesor, siadając przy stole – a teraz, skoro... - Chwileczkę – nasz nowy towarzysz powoli wstał od stołu i ruszył kilka kroków do przodu. Zarówno pan Russele, jak i ja odwróciliśmy głowy, aby zobaczyć dokąd poszedł Roxton. Jak się okazało do doków przyszła jakaś kobieta. Ubrana była w długą, beżową spódnicę (Ja naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego wszyscy w beżach, szczególnie dzisiaj, chodzili. 15 marca tego roku spotykałem ludzi ubranych w ubrania beżowego koloru w tempie pięciu ludzi w beżu na minutę) oraz w niebieską bluzkę imitującą męską koszulę. Na ramiona zarzucony miała płaszcz wiosenny. Kobieta miała kruczoczarne włosy spięte w fryzurę, której nie jestem w stanie opisać (byłem cyrkowcem, a nie golibrodą!). Delikatnie brwi i bladoróżowe usta wyglądały tak niewinnie. Czego nie można powiedzieć o oczach. Do tej pory nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy spojrzałem w kobaltowe oczy kobiety, przeszył mnie chłód. Ogólnie to przybyszka sprawiała wrażenie delikatnej i spokojnej łani, ale te oczy były niczym odebrane wężowi. Ciemnowłosa powiedziała coś do mężczyzny, który taskał bagaż (ewidentnie należał on do niej), po czym wręczyła mu srebrną monetę. Człowiek położył obok niej bagaż i odszedł. Kiedy tylko lord John znalazł się przy kobiecie, oboje wymienili kilka zdań, po czym pan Roxton wziął jej pakunki i położył je blisko naszych. Kiedy ręce miał już wolne ponownie zbliżył się do przybyszki, ucałował jej dłoń i rozpoczął konwersację. Na szczęście oboje znajdowali się tak blisko mnie i pana profesora, że dokładnie słyszeliśmy każde słowo. - Pani pozwoli, że się przedstawię – powiedział lord Roxton, odejmując kobiecą dłoń od ust. - Nie musi pan – aż podskoczyłem, gdy usłyszałem pewny siebie, dźwięczny i nader stanowczy głos kobiety – nazywa się pan lord John Roxton. Rok temu wziął pan udział w wyprawie niejakiego profesora Georga E. Challengera do Ameryki Południowej – czytałem o tej wyprawie w gazecie, ale jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, mój drogi czytelniku, ekspedycją profesora Challengera do Zaginionego Świata, sugeruję zajrzeć do reportaży pana Edward Malone są naprawdę warte przeczytania – tytuł lorda – ciągnęła kobieta – otrzymał pan po zmarłym bracie – mógłbym przysiąc, że na dźwięk słowa „brat”, lord John drgnął – publicznie jest pan znany jako podróżnik, wspaniały myśliwy, przeciwnik niewolnictwa, zabójca łowców głów i wybitny strzelec. Prywatnie – na twarzy kobiety pojawił się powiedziałbym, że delikatnie wredny uśmiech – jest pan postrzegany jako kobieciarz i arogant z przerośniętym ego. - A pani to zapewne arogancka wróżka z „przerośniętym ego” – zażartował lord Roxton. - Ciekawa próba – kobieta skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach i uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko - Marguerite Krux – przedstawiła się spoglądając po kolei na każdego z nas – finansuję tą wyprawę. - My poznaliśmy się już wczoraj – powiedział mój pan kłaniając się nisko – to – tu wskazał na mnie mój lokaj, Theodor McLean – mój ukłon wywołał uśmiech na twarzy lorda Johna. - lokaj? – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem pani Krux – trzeba było mi powiedzieć, że można zabrać służbę. Wzięłabym większy bagaż. - W takim razie powinniśmy dziękować niebiosom – nasz „zakalupeszowany” towarzysz wzniósł dłonie do góry, jak kapłan – bo skoro to jest mały bagaż – tu spojrzał na sporych rozmiarów kuferek kobiety – to duży bagaż zapewne doprowadziłby do zatonięcia statku. - Zapewniam, że McLean – powiedział szybko mój pan, nim pan Marguerite zdążyła się odciąć lordowi – to nie tylko mój kamerdyner, ale i oddany przyjaciel. Natomiast jego zdolności z całą pewnością okażą się przydatne podczas naszej wyprawy. - Zdolności? – zapytał Roxton. - Nie nazwałbym tego zdolnościami, laird – powiedziałem – a raczej umiejętnościami nabytymi podczas pracy w cyrku. - Cyrku? – lord John natychmiastowo wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem – ja myśliwy, księżniczka, były cyrkowiec i profesor zaklinający, że Wikingowie dosiadali jakiś ogromnych bestii. Szykuje się niezła zabawa. Po części pan Roxton miał rację. Co prawda nie czekała nas zabawa, co raczej niesamowite przygody, których nie da się zapomnieć. Ja przynajmniej nie zapomnę ich do końca życia. A nawet dłużej. Nie będę opowiadał Ci, drogi czytelniku, jak to czekaliśmy na wypłynięcie statku. Wspomnę tylko, że z Anglii mieliśmy wypłynąć punktualnie o drugiej po południu, w związku z czym mieliśmy mnóstwo czasu. Spędziliśmy go w kawiarni, gdzie, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, wypiłem najgorszą kawę w całym życiu. Czarna jak smoła i podobnie smakująca. Przynajmniej dobrze nam się rozmawiało, chociaż ilekroć odezwał się lord Roxton lub pani Krux, tylekroć to drugie musiało dorzucić jakiś żart, bądź nie do końca przyzwoity komentarz. Czułem wówczas, że ci dwoje nie dadzą sobie żyć. Nie ukrywam, że ja również miałem mieszane uczucia, co do pani Marguerite, która, jak się później okaże, jest łasa na, najczęściej cudze, majątki i inne kosztowności. Nie mówię, że nie ma dobrych cech. Ma, ale tak głęboko odkryte, że tylko naprawdę zawzięty górnik mógłby się do nich dostać. Na szczęście będziemy mieli, to jest ja, pan profesor i lord Roxton, dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby je odkryć. Ale to już dalsza część historii. Mille viae ducunt hominem per saecula... Podróż z Anglii do Nuuk, gdyż dokładnie tam zmierzaliśmy, dzisiaj zajmuje zaledwie niecałe dwa tygodnie. Jednak przeprawa przez Atlantyk tak wspaniałym statkiem jak „Markietanka” zupełnie nie pozwala odczuć zmęczenia wyprawą. Wygodne łóżka, smakowite potrawy i ten spokój, jaki można odczuć, wpatrując się całymi dniami w ocean. Był tylko jeden problem. Z dnia na dzień robiło się coraz zimniej. Oczywiście wszyscy byliśmy gotowi na takie pogody, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że taki stan rzeczy komukolwiek odpowiadał. W szczególności w ostatnie dni rejsu, ogrzewaliśmy się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Zaczęliśmy od niewyobrażalnej liczby herbat dziennie, a skończyliśmy na przechadzkach po pokładzie, przybrani w pierzyny i grube płaszcze zimowe. Jeden z kucharzy okrętowych okazał się Polakiem. Na rozgrzewkę polecił nam coś, co nazwał „grzaneczką”. Ani mój pan, ani panna Krux nie odważyli się spróbować ów napoju, a w zasadzie trunku. Natomiast ja i lord Roxton postanowiliśmy skosztować polskiego specyfiku. Do tej pory, nie mam pojęcia, co wchodziło w skład tegoż napitku. Wiem jednak, jak się skończyło jego wypicie. Chociaż głowy ja nie mam słabej, to przysięgam, że nic jeszcze mnie tak nie zwaliło z nóg, jak grzaneczka. Następnego dnia, ja i lord John mieliśmy bardzo nieprzyjemne przebudzenie. Oboje przysięgliśmy już nigdy nie pić tego napoju. Podczas podróży pani Marguerite dała się poznać od nie najlepszej strony. Całymi dniami marudziła, że zimno, że cała ta wyprawa to był zły pomysł i tym podobne. Ja naturalnie nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek obraźliwe komentarze, a profesor Russel zamiast wysłuchiwać narzekań, wolał przeglądać swoje dzienniki i notatki. Cóż, Roxton natomiast, pozwolę sobie rzec, że częstował pannę Krux wieloma docinkami na jej marudzenie. Nie ukrywam, że wielokrotnie musiałem opuścić pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się ich dwójka, ponieważ, na skutek ich kłótni, prawie wybuchałem śmiechem. A to mi, co najmniej nie przystoi. Zakładam, że jesteś ciekaw, mój drogi czytelniku, dlaczego w ogóle przystąpiliśmy do wyprawy na Grenlandię. Zamiast powiedzieć to wprost pozwolę sobie przytoczyć jedną z naszych rozmów. Płynęliśmy już tydzień. Pogoda zdecydowanie sprzyjała już możliwości zachorowania, ale nam nie było to straszne. Przynajmniej teraz, kiedy spokojnie zmierzaliśmy do Nuuk. Żadnych sztormów, gór lodowych, ani problemów ze statkiem. Słowem: cisza i spokój. Korzystając z błogiej atmosfery, postanowiliśmy zebrać się wszyscy w swoistym pokoju dziennym, który był zarazem przedpokojem dla naszych kajut. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniał przyjemny zapach, który pochodził od cygar – mojego i lorda Roxtona. Nawet się nie spodziewasz, drogi czytelniku, jakże się zdziwiłem, gdy lord John poczęstował mnie cygarem. Z początku nie wiedziałem jak się zachować (od kiedy to pan częstuje służbę!), ale jak to nasz towarzysz w kapeluszu powiedział: „Moim kamerdynerem nie jesteś, a w dodatku podczas takich ekspedycji nie ma panów i służby. Są tylko współtowarzysze”. Po takich słowach, szybko się poddałem. Mój pan szukał czegoś w swoich dziennikach. A ponieważ podczas spotkań nie powinna panować cisza, lord Roxton wypuścił dym z ust i zwrócił się do panny Krux. - Dlaczego finansujesz tą wyprawę? - Skąd się panu wzięło to pytanie? – lodowato niebieskie oczy naszej towarzyszki przestały patrzeć na porcelanową filiżankę. - Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko lord John – ale już mówię skąd. Russela przywiodła tutaj ambicja i pragnienie udowodnienia swoich teorii. McLean to wierny kamerdyner, który pojedzie za swoim panem nawet na koniec świata – nie wiem, czy uznać to za komplement, ale, kiedy lord Roxton wypowiedział te słowa, poczułem się dumny z samego siebie – powód – ciągnął nasz towarzysz – dla którego ja tu jestem, jest chyba oczywisty. - Żeby denerwować innych – zażartowała panna Marguerite. Na twarzy lorda Johna pojawił się przyjemny uśmiech – a może mnie, podobnie jak pana, też przywiodła tutaj żądza przygód. - Nigdy w to nie uwierzę. - Dżentelmen powinien wierzyć damie. Nawet gdyby ta wierzyła, że ziemia jest płaska i spoczywa na skorupie żółwia. - Nie dajmy się ponieść frazesom. Taka z pani dama, jak ze mnie dżentelmen. - Nie chcę przerywać tej ciekawej rozmowy – mój pan podniósł głowę znad papierów i spojrzał na naszą trójkę – ale udało mi się wreszcie znaleźć to, czego szukałem. Profesor Russel ostrożnie położył na stole pożółkłą już kartkę, zapisaną jakimś dziwacznym, nieznanym mi pismem. W rogu karty znajdował się też sporych rozmiarów rysunek. Kiedy go zobaczyłem, od razu przypomniałem sobie jaskinię w Lascaux. Z tą różnicą, że to nie były prymitywne bazgroły. Obrazem przedstawiał coś jakby jaszczurkę. Nigdy ich, co prawda, nie widziałem, ale mój ojciec był z zamiłowania zoologiem. W jego książkach widywałem podobne rysunki. Tyle, że w tym gadzie było coś jeszcze. Z jego grzbietu odchodziły linie, które wyżej łączyły się ze sobą. Rysunek był już trochę odrapany, więc nic więcej ciekawego z niego nie wyczytałem. Lord Roxton wyciągnął rękę i podniósł papier ze stołu. Najpierw obejrzał go ze wszystkich stron. Po czym obejrzał ją pod światło. Wtedy to mój pan drgnął. Chyba się wystraszył, że lord John spali kartkę, co się oczywiście nie stało. - Co to za patyczki? – zapytał nasz towarzysz, bardziej kręcąc już głową aniżeli zapiskiem. - To nie patyczki – panna Krux wyrwała Roxtonowi kartkę i zaczęła się jej przyglądać – tylko runy Wikingów. Z tego, co widzę, ta notatka może pochodzić z okolic XI lub XII wieku. - Czyżby była pani bibliologiem? – mój pan wydawał się bardzo zdumiony. - lingwistką – odparła panna Krux – a jeśli chodzi o określenie wieku pisma, to to nie było takie trudne. - Podzielisz się z nami swą wiedzą, czy mamy błagać? – zadrwił lord John. - Właśnie miałam to zrobić. Zacznijmy od tego, że to nie papier, tylko skóra jakiegoś zwierzaka. Podstawowa wiedza o wpływie chrześcijaństwa na Europę oraz o ludach Skandynawii wystarcza, aby określić resztę. - Jestem pod wrażeniem – pan profesor wręcz rozpromienił się – tu jest napisane... - Ja, piszący z woli Odyna, choć wierzyć nie chciałem, potwierdzić muszę słowa brata naszego Ulryka Szarego, który to oddaloną od Zielonego Lądu o trzy dni ziemię odnalazł. Wyspa ta jest inna od Lodowego Lądu a stwory nań żyjące to, przysięgam na mą duszę, chyba dzieci Lokiego. Tylko najodważniejsi z nas zgodzili się osiedlać. I niechaj walka braci naszych z tymi pomiotami podobna będzie to tej, którą stoczy Thor z Jormungandem. Jesteśmy najdzielniejszym z ludów i żadne plujące ogniem bestie nas nie pokonają. '' Zamilkliśmy. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że tekst zrobił na nas wrażenie, czy to dlatego, że po prostu nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć. W moim przypadku, było to jedno i drugie. Ciszę przerwał dopiero mój pan. - Dziękuję, panno Krux, że zgodziła się pani odczytać nam ten dokument i powiedzieć kilka słów na temat run – pan profesor wziął do ręki kartkę – ''Jesteśmy najdzielniejszym z ludów i żadne plujące ogniem bestie nas nie pokonają ''Zakładam, że każde z jaśnie państwa wie, o czym mowa. - Podczas zebrania w British Museum – lord Roxton poprawił się w fotelu – powiedział pan, że zaintrygowały pana dokonania profesora Challengera i odkopał pan stare, nieznane dotąd kroniki Wikingów. Uważa pan – lord John zgasił cygaro i otrzepał dłonie – że, jakimś cudem, dinozaury z płaskowyżu, odkrytego przeze mnie, Malone, Challengera i Summerle'ego, przedostały się z Amazonii do Atlantyku, a stamtąd na jakąś wyspę na wschód od Grenlandii. Miały tam przystosować się do surowych warunków i wykształcić... jak to pan nazwał? - Gruczoły siarkowodorowe, które pozwalałyby na ogrzewanie struktury ciała dinozaura i, prawdopodobnie, mogące, przy odpowiedniej zdolności do samozapłonu, również... - W skrócie – wtrąciła się panna Krux – jakiś element ciała tych dinozaurów miałby pozwalać im zionąć ogniem. - Do tego właśnie zmierzałem – mój pan oparł się wygodnie. - Jak już mówiłem – lord Roxton rozmasował sobie skroń. Chyba nie przypadł mu do gustu krótki wykład profesora Russela – gady miały się tam przedostać i dostosować do surowych warunków. Według pana Wikingowie, którzy tam przybyli mieli z nimi walczyć. - Nie tylko walczyć – jak zawsze spokojny i opanowany, mój pan nagle wybuchnął. Bardzo się podekscytował. - A co jeszcze mieli z nimi zrobić? - Dosiadać! – twarz pana profesora pokrył szaleńczy uśmiech. Wyszczerzył do nas zęby. - Czy pan mówi poważnie? – panna Krux zdawała się ledwo powstrzymywać śmiech – Wie pan jak to brzmi? Banda barbarzyńców ubranych w futra i rogate hełmy... - To nieprawda – wtrącił mój pan – Wikingowie nie nosili hełmów z rogami. - Nieistotne – pani Marguerite nie dawała za wygraną – Z rogami, bez rogów. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Oto do czego zmierzam: to wręcz niemożliwe, że dinozaury, o ile uwierzymy, że dożyły do naszych czasów, przybyły na zimne wody oceaniczne i żeby jeszcze dały się dosiąść ludziom. - Rok temu – odezwał się lord Roxton – też bym tak powiedział, Marguerite. Jednakże od czasu ekspedycji Challengera śmiem w to wątpić. Na płaskowyżu widziałem, że prymitywne ludy, Indianie konkretnie, zamienili dinozaury z groźnych bestii w po prostu bydło. Oznaczali je swoimi znakami i polowali na nie. Jestem więc w stanie uwierzyć, że Wikingowie, którzy prawdopodobnie byli bardziej zaawansowanym ludem niż Indianie, przekształcili dinozaury w swoje wierzchowce. - Właśnie dlatego cieszę się, że jest pan tu z nami – profesor wstał i poklepał lorda Johna po ramieniu – właśnie takich ludzi tu potrzeba. - Gratuluję Roxton – uśmiechnęła się panna Krux – właśnie zostałeś mianowany pupilkiem profesora. - Zazdrościsz? Dalszej rozmowy nie ma sensu przybliżać, bo to już nie jest tak ważne. Również reszta rejsu nie wniesie już nic ciekawego do mojej historii. Przejdę więc do momentu, w którym stanęliśmy na ziemiach grenlandzkich. … Viridis terra Po trzynastu dniach rejsu, dotarliśmy do portu w Nuuk. Co prawda, ze względu na duże ilości samotnych gór lodowych, mieliśmy jeden dzień opóźnienia, ale, ponieważ nie ograniczały nas żadne terminy, nie przejęliśmy się tym zbytnio. Inni pasażerowie, płynący w interesach, byli oczywiście oburzeni a załoga również nie była zbyt zachwycona nie dotrzymaniem terminu. Osobiście uważam, że lepiej się spóźnić niż postradać życie. Cała nasza czwórka była już na pokładzie, kiedy to statek podpłynął do portu. W ten sposób chcieliśmy przywitać Grenlandię. Przyznaję, że bardzo się zdziwiłem, kiedy wpłynęliśmy do doków. Spodziewałem się zobaczyć pustynię lodową, foki i niedźwiedzie polarne. Jakże w wielkim byłem błędzie! Pierwsze, co zobaczyłem to były wzgórza, które otaczały zatoczkę, w którą wpłynęliśmy. Dopiero później zobaczyliśmy urocze, niebiesko białe domki. Dlaczego niebiesko białe? Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem jednak, że wszystkie wyglądały, na pierwszy i drugi rzut oka, dokładnie tak samo. Kiedy weszliśmy w głąb Nuuk, zobaczyliśmy też pomarańczowo czerwone domy, ale i tak wszystkie były zbudowane na takim samym planie. Żadnych udziwnień, fasad, tympanonów, ani portali. Proste domy. Zdumiewające były też ubrania mieszkańców Grenlandii. Oni ubierali się dokładnie tak jak Brytyjczycy! To znaczy, ich ubrania były zapewne z jakiś cieplejszych materiałów, ale to nie były futra niedźwiedzi i kożuchy, tylko, w przypadku pracowników portu, wełniane koszule, bluzy robotnicze i kurtki. Kiedy tylko podzieliłem się moimi przemyśleniami z towarzyszami, to wyraźnie poprawił im się humor. A przynajmniej męskiej części towarzystwa... - Czasami dziwi mnie niewiedza młodych – powiedział mój pan, przyglądając mi się dokładnie – przecież każdy wie, że skutkiem kolonizacji XVIII a może nawet w porywach XVII wieku jest przyniesienie cywilizacji nawet na tereny tak dzikie i mroźne jak Grenlandia. Nawet jeśli to ci nie przyszło do głowy, McLean, to powinieneś dojść do wniosku, że tutejsza ludność przystosowała się do takich warunków i posiadają oni wyższą tolerancję na tego typu pogody. A poza tym to i tak nie jest źle. Zimą jest znacznie gorzej. - To może być gorzej – panna Krux zaczęła masować się po ramionach – czuję, że zaraz zamarznę. - Zimno ci? – twarz lorda Roxtona wypełnił szeroki uśmiech – w takim razie dobrze by było się przytulić i ogrzać. - Dobry pomysł, Roxton – oczy pani Marguerite zabłysnęły – ty i Russel na pewno stworzycie idealną parę. Po chwili zeszliśmy na ląd. Z luku przyniesiono nam nasze bagaże, a ponieważ nie zamierzaliśmy nocować w Nuuk, byliśmy zmuszeni nosić pakunki cały czas ze sobą. Na szczęści, nie byliśmy zmuszeni długo z nimi wędrować. W końcu, aby dotrzeć na poszukiwaną przez nas wyspę potrzebowaliśmy łodzi. A ponieważ było jeszcze wcześnie, musieliśmy poczekać aż do portu przyjdą przewoźnicy. Znaleźliśmy więc ustronne i, co najważniejsze, ciepłe miejsce. - Coś mi tu nie pasuję – powiedział lord John, kiedy wreszcie usiadł wygodnie w wiklinowych krześle. - Czyżby twoje poczucie humoru – zażartowała panna Krux. - Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo – lord Roxton przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się – ale nie o to mi chodziło. Jakiś czas temu powiedział pan – nasz towarzysz miał na myśli pana profesora – że wyspa, której szukamy znajduje się na wschodzie, natomiast obecnie znajdujemy się w zachodniej części Grenlandii. - Chwila moment – pani Marguerite wykonała gwałtowny ruch. Nie spodziewałem się, że człowiek może tak szybko się poruszać. Nawet w furii – chcesz powiedzieć, że przebyliśmy tą całą drogę tylko po to, żeby przejść przez całą Grenlandię, żeby dotrzeć na drugie wybrzeże. - Powiedziałem wschód – mój pan wydawał się bardzo zdziwiony – miałem oczywiście na myśli zachód. W moim wieku to się zdarza. Wkrótce port wypełnił się rybakami, żeglarzami i innymi osobami, których obecność w dokach bywa niezbędna. Panna Krux postanowiła zostać z bagażami, podczas gdy my wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania łodzi. Ustaliliśmy godzinę spotkania i rozdzieliliśmy się. Niestety, nie wszyscy mieszkańcy znali angielski, więc zaistniały kłopoty w komunikacji. Teoretycznie rozmawiałem z tutejszymi, ale większość z nich chciała mi sprzedać ryby. Natomiast, ci, co zrozumieli moje słowa, odmawiali przewozu i, co więcej, odradzali wpływania na te wody. Nie mówili dlaczego, a ja nie pytałem. W tych rozmowach było coś dziwnego. Mógłbym przysiąc, że ludzie doskonale wiedzieli, o jakiej wyspie mówię. Nazywali ją ''Igra, ale nie wiem dlaczego. Jedno jednak wiem. Mógłbym przysiąc, że ludzie wymawiali tą nazwę, Igra, ''co najmniej ze strachem. Starzy rybacy byli wręcz przerażeni. Na miejsce spotkania przybyłem punktualnie, ale z pustymi rękami. Czułem się z tym źle. Nie wykonałem swojego zadania. - Skąd ta smutna mina, Teddy? – na twarzy lorda Johna wymalowany był, szczery uśmiech. - A czemu ty szerzysz zęby jak kot z Chasire, Roxton? – pani Marguerite spojrzała na naszego towarzysza swymi lodowatymi oczami spod, przypominającym fedorę, kapelusza – spóźniłeś się dobre dwadzieścia minut i pewnie cały ten czas spędziłeś, nie na poszukiwaniu łodzi, tylko w objęciach jakieś Eskimoski. - Nie dzisiaj – lord Roxton usiadł na wiklinowym krześle, ale wkrótce przypominał sobie, jak bardzo jest ono niewygodne i natychmiast z niego wstał – chociaż przedstawiłaś mi ciekawy pomysł na spędzenie dnia, to ja wykonałem przydzielone mi zadanie i znalazłem łódź. - To wspaniale – mój pan cały się rozpromienił. Wstał tak szybko, że dostał chwilowych zawrotów głowy, które na szczęście szybko przeszły. A kiedy już minęły, pan profesor uścisnął dłoń lorda. - Proszę się tak nie cieszyć – lord John delikatnie oswobodził się z uścisku profesora Russela – bo nikt nas tam nie zawiezie. - Co ma pan na myśli? – odważyłem się zapytać. - Targowałem się z pewnym przewoźnikiem, ale ten za nic nie chciał nas przewieść. Wyszedłem więc z dosyć... nietypową ofertą. Otóż kupiłem jego łódź za złoty zegarek. - Za złoty... jak pan to zrobił? – mój pan wydawał się równie zdziwiony, jak i zadowolony. - Może przesadziłem z tym „kupiłem”. Powinienem powiedzieć wypożyczyłem, a zegarek zostawiłem w zastawie. Teraz jak się zastanawiam, to mogłem staremu wilkowi morskiemu oddać Marguerite. Wtedy dałby mi łódź na stałe. - Bardzo śmieszne, Roxton. Chwilę później poszliśmy za naszych przyjacielem, który zaprowadził nas do wspomnianej łodzi. Nie był to żaden wielki statek. Żadnych luksusów, ani nowoczesnej technologii. Był on, co prawda, zasilany przez silnik parowy, a nie przez siłę ludzkich mięśni. Na nasze szczęście, malutka ładownia była wypełniona węglem. O paliwo nie musieliśmy się martwić. Łódka była jakby hybrydą łodzi rybackiej i statku przewoźnika. Pokład był długości nie całych ośmiu stóp, z czego najwięcej miejsca zajmował ogromny piec węglowy. Na statku były też dwie ławy – jedyne siedzenia. Teoretycznie wszyscy powinniśmy pracować przy silniku, ale pani Marguerite uznała, że ona nie powinna pracować. - Wyobraźcie sobie, że nas napadną zbójcy, albo rozpęta się burza – powiedziała – ktoś z nas musi być wypoczęty, aby, w razie takiej sytuacji, szybko zareagować. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że lord John wkrótce uraczył naszą towarzyszkę kilkoma komentarzami, które przerodziły się w krótką sprzeczkę. Niestety, nie trwała ona długo. Dlaczego niestety? Ponieważ panna Krux miała trochę racji. Tempestas Z początku ocean był jak lustro. Gładź, gdzie nie spojrzysz. Wiatru nie było. Nie było też skał przed nami, a po kilku godzinach nie było też lądu za nami, ani za nami. Czułem się wolny. Jak nigdy. Ponownego uczucia doświadczyłem, kiedy to jeździłem na trapezie. Bałem się i to w zasadzie tyle. Nie było miejsca na inne uczucia. Ale kiedy wyzbyłem się już tego jednego, strachu, nic nie czułem. I to właśnie było piękne. Ktoś powie: Przecie uczucia to ludzki przywilej, a ty się cieszysz, że się ich wyzbyłeś. Fakt. Pozbyłem się emocji. Ale tylko na ten jeden moment. Tą niezapomnianą chwilę. Ten krótki lot. Nieskomplikowane akrobacje. Niebezpieczeństwo. Wolność. Na linie było podobnie, ale to i tak nie to samo. Niezapomnienie wrażenia, takie wrażenia zostawił mi w spadku tylko trapez. A teraz i spokojny ocean. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, podzieliliśmy się obowiązkami. Mój pan, ponieważ pracował dawniej w marynarce jako nawigator i, jako jedyny, znał mniej więcej położenie wyspy, zasiadł za sterami naszej malutkiej łodzi. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu pani Marguerite zgodziła się pomóc profesorowi Russelowi w „sterowni”. O ile można tak nazwać malutką budkę, w której znajdowały się instrumenty, których przeznaczenie jest mi absolutnie obce. Grunt, że mój pan umiał się nimi posługiwać. Panna Krux w szczególności pilnowała, abyśmy płynęli w konkretnym kierunku. Natomiast ja i lord Roxton pracowaliśmy przy piecu. Nużące i naturalnie brudzące było ciągłe dorzucanie węgla do pieca. A ponieważ, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, wiatru nie było, nie mogliśmy odpuścić pracy w, o ile mogę ją tak nazwać, maszynowni. Siedzieliśmy więc w tym ukropie. Innej opcji nie było. Teoretycznie można by nazwać nasz rejs błogim i spokojnym, acz męczącym. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nie pamiętam, kiedy to się dokładnie stało, ale pamiętam jak się zaczęło. Na początku w powietrzu dało się wyczuć ten charakterystyczny, orzeźwiający zapach. Zrobiło się duszno, a niebo spowiły ciemne chmury. Już wtedy wiedzieliśmy, co wkrótce nastąpi. - Idzie burza – powiedział mój pan, kiedy to wszyscy zebraliśmy się przy sterze – na podstawie moich obserwacji mamy nie całe pół godziny. - W takim razie musimy się szybko przygotować na sztorm – lord John już stał w wyjściu ze sterowni. - Ma pan absolutną rację – pan profesor nie odrywał wzroku od oceanu – McLean, idź i zrzuć żagle w dół. Lordzie Roxton, żeglował pan kiedyś? - Oczywiście. - W takim razie poproszę pana o zabezpieczeniu bomu grota kontraszotem i o odpowiednie wybranie obciągacza bomu. - Tak jest! Te dwa proste słowa rozpoczęły nasz koszmar. Błysnęło. Niebo przecięła błyskawica, którą zapewne posłał sam Zeus, albo raczej powinienem powiedzieć Thor. Kilka sekund później, rozległ się huk, donośny jak lwi ryk. I zerwał się wiatr, który począł miotać łodzią jak szmacianą lalką. Błysk. Rzuciłem się do żagli i starałem się je opuścić. Huk. Płachta wyrwała mi się z ręki, starałem ją złapać, ale wymknęła mi się z rąk. Piorun. Krzyknąłem z bólu. Coś mnie uderzyło, ale nie wiem co. Huk. Złapałem żagiel, ale wiatr nie chciał mi go oddać. Zawiało. Płachta się rozerwała jak papier. Żagiel stracony i to na dobre. Błysk – flesz aparatu. Wiatr zadął mocniej. Zaczęliśmy skakać. Po falach. One urosły. Morskie bałwany. Huk. Wielka fala. Upadła prosto na pokład. Błysk. Kolejna fala. Huk. Błysk. Fala. I tak w kółko. Błysk. Huk. Fala. Coś skrzypnęło. - Uciekaj! – ktoś wrzasnął. Straciłem grunt pod nogami. Ktoś mnie popchnął. To był lord Roxton. Rzucił się na mnie i razem upadliśmy na pokład. Ale po co? Zobaczyłem, ale najpierw usłyszałem. Skrzypnięcie i chrobot. Błysk. Huk. Maszt pękł. Upadł tam, gdzie ja wcześniej stałem. Woda wlewa się na pokład. Fale – one są wszędzie. Zaraz nas pokryją. Zgrzyt, chrobot i uderzenie. Poczułem jakiś opór. - Skały! Ratujcie, co się da! To już koniec! Huk. Błysk. Fala. Ona. Ta ostatnia. Nas pokryła. Była zbyt wielka. My, łódź, bagaże – toniemy. Et vidi caelum novum et terram novam Nie pamiętam, co się stało, kiedy to nasza łódź zatonęła. Nie pamiętam też, jak się uratowałem, ani jak ratowali się moi przyjaciele. W zamian w pamięć zapadły mi inne rzeczy. Pamiętam przeszywający chłód wody, wrzaski mych towarzyszy i bezlitosny wicher. Pamiętam też paskudny chrupot naszego statku, kiedy to uderzył o skały. Najlepiej jednak pamiętam moje przebudzenie. Nie mogłem oddychać. Żadna filozofia dlaczego. Nie znajdowałem się co prawda na pełnym morzu, tylko na brzegu. Fale mnie jednak dosięgały, w związku z czym, ilekroć woda wypływała na plażę, tylekroć zalewała mnie. Sól jakoś dziwacznie skleiła mi powieki. Nie dałem rady otworzyć oczu. Nic nie widziałem i jeszcze na dodatek zacząłem się krztusić. Naraz poczułem czyjeś dłonie. Ktoś mnie podnosił do góry. - McLean. McLean! – czyli jednak ktoś z moich przyjaciół przeżył. Nie tylko mi się udało – Ted, wstawaj. Wstawaj. Żyjesz? Dostałem ataku kaszlu. Wykasłałem całą wodę. Wciąż jednak czułem paskudny smak krwi zmieszanej z solą w ustach. - Dzięki Bogu, nic ci nie jest. Przetarłem oczy dłonią. Nareszcie udało mi się rozkleić powieki. Pierwsze, co zobaczyłem to ocean, jako drugą zobaczyłem zatroskaną twarz lorda Roxtona. - Ted, słyszysz mnie? – pokiwałem głową – posłuchaj, wyjdź z wody i pójdź do Russela. Wystarczy, że się odwrócisz, a zaraz go zobaczysz. Ja muszę poszukać Marguerite. Przy pomocy rąk, usiłowałem się podnieść. Nogi odmówiły mi jednak posłuszeństwa. Wróciłem więc do pozycji siedzącej i ponownie spróbowałem wstać. Uniosłem się na tyle, aby ponownie upaść, tyle, że na kolana. Pomagając sobie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, udało mi się wstać. Odwróciłem się. Wzrok miałem zamglony, a mój zasięg widzenie nie przekraczał ośmiu stóp. Jednak kiedy zmrużyłem oczy udało mi się dostrzec zarys drzew i jakiejś szaro czarnej masy w oddali. Na zielonej plamie (to chyba były jakiejś krzaki) zobaczyłem inną małą, beżową plamę. W nadziei, że ta plama to mój pan, ruszyłem do niej chybotliwym krokiem. Zataczałem koła, często się zatrzymywałem. Zupełnie jakbym był pijany! Nie wiem, jak daleko był brzeg od linii drzew, ale jedno mogę powiedzieć. To była najdłuższa przechadzka w moim życiu. Dwa kroki wydawały mi się dziesięcioma. W końcu udało mi się jednak dotrzeć do tej beżowej plamki, a gdy do niej dotarłem usłyszałem te oto słowa. - Nic ci nie jest, McLean? Zemdlałem. Nie wiem, jak długo byłem nie przytomny, ale nie ukrywam, że ta utrata przytomności wyszła mi na dobre. Obudziłem się zdecydowanie przytomniejszy i, co za tym idzie, moje zmysły uległy znacznej poprawie. Leżałem na wpół na piasku i na wpół na trawie. Natomiast odwróciwszy głowę zobaczyłem siedzącego obok mojego pana, który opierał się o drzewo. - Całe szczęście, że się ocknąłeś – powiedział uradowany pan profesor, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że jestem przytomny – zaczynałem się martwić. - Co zresztą? – zapytałem słabym głosem – co z naszymi pakunkami i gdzie jesteśmy? - Cii... – mój pan z ojcowską dobrocią zaczął mnie uciszać – nie przemęczaj się na razie. - Wszystko w porządku. Czuję się już dobrze – na dowód mych słów wstałem do pozycji siedzącej i oparłem się o drzewo – już dobrze. - Nie przemęczaj się – profesor Russel złapał mnie za ramię, jakby bał się, że przewrócę się – spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie. Te ostatnie słowa były w równym stopniu skierowane do mnie, jak i do samego siebie – znaczy pana profesora. Oddychałem głęboko i zamknąłem oczy. Dopiero wtedy poczułem, że zbiera mi się na wymioty. Na szczęście, mój organizm nie wyczuł potrzeby zwrócenia wczorajszego obiadu, w związku z czym otworzyłem oczy i ponownie zobaczyłem bezkresny ocean przed nami. Dopiero teraz ujrzałem, że droga od brzegu do linii drzew nie wynosiła więcej niż piętnaście jardów. A, kiedy ją przemierzałem, mógłbym przysiąc, że to była co najmniej mila! Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę. Leżała tam zaledwie niewielka część naszych bagaży. Bez problemy poznałem, że to właśnie w tych paczkach schowana jest cała nasza broń (pomijając rewolwery, które nosiliśmy przy sobie) i większość narzędzi pokroju mocnych lin i noży. Reszta naszych pakunków była gdzieś porozrzucana przy brzegu. Chciałem nawet zaproponować mojemu panu, abyśmy razem pozbierali te rzeczy, ale zważywszy na to, że obaj byliśmy w kiepskim stanie, postanowiłem milczeć. W zasadzie to tylko lord Roxton był w stanie normalnie chodzić. Moim tylko dzięki jakiejś sile był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Grunt, że wychodziło mu to bardzo sprawnie. Przyznaję, nigdy nie znałem się zbyt dobrze na ludziach, ale chyba i ty, drogi czytelniku, uznasz tą sytuację za bynajmniej dziwną. Całą podróż lord John kłócił się z panną Krux i ewidentnie ją denerwował (chociaż nie wiem, dla kogo towarzystwo drugiej osoby było bardziej irytujące). A teraz? Lord Roxton, jeśli wolno mi się tak wyrazić, biegał po całej plaży jak oszalały i z równą pasją krzyczał imię naszej towarzyszki. Chyba się o nią martwił. Zresztą jak my wszyscy. - Marguerite! – lord John – podszedł blisko nas – do diabła. Gdzie ona się znowu podziała?! Marguerite! - Ciszej, Roxton, bo wszystkie zwierzęta z puszczy wypłoszysz. Delikatnie i z lekkim syknięciem przekręciłem głowę. Nie wiem, czy się ucieszyłem, czy zdziwiłem, czy zaniepokoiłem, czy może poczułem coś zupełnie innego. W sumie to nie do końca istotne. Ważne jest jednak to, że na skraju lasu stała panna Krux. - Tu jesteś – powiedział nasz przemoczony towarzysz równie radosny i wściekły – wiesz ile cię szukałem? Nie słyszałeś, jak cię wołałem? Gdzie ty się podziewałaś? - Uspokój się, Roxton – mina pani Marguerite była taka sama jak zawsze. Teoretycznie na jej ustach znajdował się prowokujący uśmiech, ale oczy były jak śruby wiercące dziury w mózgu. Wiem, to dosyć niefortunne porównanie, ale taki właśnie był wzrok naszej współtowarzyszki – bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się martwiłeś. Twarz lorda Johna skamieniała, po czym ponownie zagościł na niej uśmiech. - Skoro już się znalazłaś to przydaj się na coś. Szukając cię, znalazłem strumyk ze słodką wodą. Proszę, tu jest worek z uratowanymi ubraniami. Idź je przemyj. Panna Krux bez słowa wzięła z rąk naszego „zakapeluszowanego” pakunek z ubiorem. To było dla mnie aż dziwne, że ona nic nie mówi. Po chwili wszystko wróciło jednak do normy. - Skoro wasza „lordowska wysokość: życzy sobie opłukania koszul to nie można waszej „lordowskiej wysokości” naturalnie odmówić – oj, ile jadu było w tych słowach. Lord Roxton chyba jednak go nie wyczuł, albo naprawdę bardzo chciał mieć ostatnie słowo. Wypowiedział je więc, gdy nasza towarzyszka odeszła już kilka kroków. - Czy spełnianie zachcianek mojej wysokości ogranicza się tylko do opłukiwania koszul? - Nie przeginaj, Roxton – Widziałem, że nasz przyjaciel szykuje się do kolejnej riposty. Niestety, pani Marguerite była już zbyt daleko, aby usłyszeć cokolwiek, co nie jest krzykiem. W czasie, gdy nasza znajoma udała się nad jeziorko, my ratowaliśmy nasze bagaże. Moje przeczucia się nie sprawdziły i, na szczęście, ocean wyrzucił nam zdecydowaną większość naszych pakunków. Muszę jednak dodać, że wiele z uratowanych przedmiotów, było nie zdatnych do dalszego użytku. Do tej grupy zaliczała się głównie żywność i przemoczony proch. Broń, amunicja, ubrania, narzędzia i część dokumentów przetrwała. Niestety, dziennik mojego pana uległ w dużej części destrukcji. Zachowały się tylko nie liczne strony. Jakże się zdziwiłem, kiedy pan profesor wydawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować. - Dlaczego miałbym się martwić? – zapytał mnie, kiedy zacząłem się dopytywać – Wszystko, co miałem w tym dzienniku, znam na pamięć. Udało nam się przeżyć sztorm, to jest najważniejsze. - Poprawka: to było najważniejsze – wtrącił lord John – teraz najważniejsze jest zebranie żywności, przygotowanie schronienia i rozpalenie ognia. - Do listy powinniśmy też dopisać, dowiedzenie się, gdzie jesteśmy – dodałem nieśmiało. - Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – uśmiech lorda Roxtona był naprawdę wymowny – akurat, to co powiedziałeś, Ted, jest rzeczą istotną, ale jeszcze nie ważną. - Ja chyba wiem, gdzie jesteśmy – mój pan uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miałem wrażenie, że wypełnia go duma. W sumie, to jeśli naprawdę widziałby, gdzie jesteśmy, to faktycznie byłoby to godne podziwu. Milczeliśmy więc i czekaliśmy aż pan profesor zacznie znowu mówić. W końcu ta chwila nastała – jak zapewne pamiętacie, temperatura w Nuuk wynosiła coś około dwóch, może trzech stopni powyżej zera. Tutaj jest może i nawet piętnaście. - I co z tego? – powiedział lord John, przeszukując przemoczony plecak. - Nawet dziecko wie, że w okolicach równoleżnika siedemdziesiąt stopni na północ, temperatura będzie bardzo niska. - A to doprowadza nas do... - Ta wyspa – o tak. Mój pan był w swoim żywiole – chociaż znajduje się w okolicach wspomnianego przez mnie równoleżnika, posiada temperaturę podobną do tej, która występuje w strefie umiarkowanej. To znaczy, że klimat sprzyja faunie i florze. A skoro wiosną temperatura jest podobna jak w Europie, znaczy to tyle, że i gady mogą tu żyć. Mam mówić dalej, czy? - Chyba wiem, do czego zmierzasz, Russel – lord Roxton podrapał się po swoim trzydniowym zaroście – tylko nie przyzwyczajaj się do tej myśli za bardzo. Przecież możesz się mylić. - Uczony jest zawsze gotowy na każdą ewentualność – odparł pan profesor dyplomatycznie – ale jeśli gdzieś tu jest ta niesamowita wyspa, to musi być bardzo blisko. - Nie chcę przeszkadzać – wtrąciłem nieśmiało – ale nasze zapasy one... No, nie ma ich. Mój pan i lord John wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Dobrze – mruknął nasz towarzysz – zapoluję i, przy okazji, przyprowadzę Marguerite z lasu. Nie powinna przebywać tam sama. Wy w tym czasie rozłóżcie namioty. Powinny już być suche. A jak nie, to trudno. Zakładam, że nie interesuje Cię, mój drogi czytelniku, opowieść o tym jak to ja i mój pan rozkładaliśmy namioty. W związku z czym opowiem o pierwszej wyprawie lorda Roxtona do puszczy. Oczywiście nie było mnie przy tym, w związku z czym nie mogę potwierdzić autentyczności historii, którą opowiedział mi później nasz towarzysz. Nie chcę go naturalnie obrazić mymi słowami, ale czuję się zobowiązany, to zaznaczyć. Dodam więc raz jeszcze. Nie było mnie przy tym. Na moją prośbę, lord John powiedział mi kilka słów na temat roślinności. - To był las liściasty – opowiedział mi nasz towarzysz, kiedy już wrócił – iglaków nie widziałem, ale to nie znaczy, że ich tam nie ma. Nie zauważyłem też żadnych dróg, więc całkiem możliwe, że to bezludna wyspa. Chociaż – dodał po chwili milczenia – jak tak teraz myślę, to te, powiedzmy, wgłębienia mogły być śladami stóp. Były naprawdę dobrze wytarte, więc nie jestem pewien. No, nieistotne. Będzie trzeba, na wszelki wypadek, ustalić warty. O czym to miałem... A, o roślinkach. Powiem tak, ten las, to nie jest ani tajga, ani dżungla, ani puszcza, ani jakiś lasek. To jest jakaś dziwaczna hybryda. Niby jesteśmy blisko bieguna, a tu, o, zobacz jakie drzewa. Takie to w nas rosną. Nie jestem botanikiem, ale jestem prawie pewny, że niektórych z tych roślin, nie ma w Anglii. Ba! Nie ma ich też w Europie i Ameryce. Wiele już widziałem, ale takich paproci, jak tam rosną, to jeszcze nie widziałem. Przysięgam ci, Ted. Opis przyrody, przedstawiony mi przez lorda Roxtona, naturalnie mnie zadowolił. Opowiem Ci teraz, mój czytelniku, o tym, co wydarzyło się w puszczy. Nie będę przytaczać dokładnych słów naszego towarzysza, ponieważ mogłyby one urazić panią Krux. Lord John nas i wszedł do lasu. Nie poszedł jednak sam. Wziął ze sobą swój karabin. Z samej wypowiedzi naszego towarzysza nie udało mi się wywnioskować, jak daleko od nas było jeziorko. Wkrótce jednak i ja tam poszedłem. I, z tego, co zanotowałem, było one od nas oddalone o jakieś pół mil, ale to nie jest jakoś bardzo istotne. Trzymając broń w pogotowiu, lord Roxton nie miał żadnego problemu ze znalezieniem akwenu. Co więcej, jak on sam powiedział, przeprawa ta nie sprawiła mu żadnych problemów. - Miałem wrażenie, że cały las jest wymarły – opowiadał mi – żadnych zwierząt, Ted. Żadnych. To znaczy usłyszałem śpiew ptaków, ale ich nie zobaczyłem. Tropów, śladów, nie wiem, ogona, futra, zrzuconej skóry nic z tych rzeczy nie wykryłem. Chociaż one gdzieś tu są. Pewnie się schowały wcześniej przed burzą, a teraz chowają się przed nami. Wkrótce jednak, lord Roxton coś „upolował”. Zdobyczą była, teraz muszę bardzo uważać na moje słowa, damska bielizna. Ilekroć w wyobraźni stanie mi obraz lorda Johna, machającego kobiecymi pantalonami, zawieszonymi na końcu lufy karabinu, zaczynam się śmiać. Naturalnie posiadaczce tejże bielizny nie było do śmiechu. Chyba nie muszę mówić, kto ją tam zostawił. - Hmm... Hmm – mruknął jak zadowolony niedźwiedź nasz towarzysz i podniósł wyżej broń – widzę, że nie tylko ubrania przyszłaś opłukać. Już sobie wyobrażam minę pani Marguerite na widok lorda Roxtona. Szczerze, nie wiem, czy wyrażała ona złość, zdziwienie, czy zupełnie coś innego. Ja i tak widzę lekko otwarte usta i szeroko otwarte te lodowato niebieskie oczy. Teraz uwaga. Nie wiem, jakich słów dokładnie używali moi towarzysze, lecz wiem, o czym rozmawiali. W związku z czym dialogi, które zaraz przedstawię są jakby napisane przeze mnie, ale są również zaakceptowane przez ich wykonawców, jako takie, które mogły być przez nich rozegrane. Więc są prawie że autentyczne. - Co tu robisz? – zapytała panna Krux. - Piękna kobieta nie powinna pływać sama – z twarzy lorda Johna ciągle spoczywał szeroki uśmiech – w tej wodzie mogą być, no nie wiem, na przykład pijawki. Wyjdź lepiej z tej wody. - Wole żarty – odburknęła pani Marguerite. I właśnie w tym momencie zdarzyła się rzecz, która, przynajmniej dla mnie, wydawała się bardzo dziwna. Kto wie. Może i Tobie, mój czytelniku, wyda się ona niecodzienna. Niezawodna i pewna ręka lorda Roxtona podniosła w górę broń. Myśliwy, w takiej sytuacji chyba mogę tak nazwać naszego towarzysza, przymknął jedno oko i wycelował. - Natychmiast wyjdź z wody! – w tym momencie to już nie był delikatny, wesoły głos. To był rozkaz wojskowego. - Najpierw się odwróć – a jednak pomimo nakazu, panna Krux wciąż odpowiadała w ten sam lekceważący sposób. - Madame – nie dawał za wygraną nasz towarzysz – jeśli w ciągu kilku sekund nie wyjdziesz z wody, będę zmuszony cię zastrzelić. Chyba, że wolisz zostać zaatakowana przez niebieską mieszankę płaszczki i krokodyla. - Bardzo śmieszne, Roxton – pani Marguerite wciąż, zajęta pogawędką, nie wychodziła z wody – zacznijmy od tego, że ani krokodyl, ani płaszczka nigdy by tutaj nie dotarli. Po drugie krzyżówka tych dwóch zwierząt... I wtedy właśnie się to stało. Gdyby nie lord John, panny Krux zapewne już by wśród nas nie było. Wspomniane, przez naszego współtowarzysza zwierze, zanurkowało. Reakcja lorda Roxtona była natychmiastowa. - Rzuciłem karabin – mówił – i, bez chwili zwątpienia, wskoczyłem do wody. Nie ukrywam, że biedy zwierzak miałby z Marguerite więcej pożytku niż my, ale mój honor nie pozwalał mi opuścić damy w opresji. Złapałem więc gada za łeb i trzymałem go. Problem był taki, że to było coś jakby wielka, grupa płaszczka, w związku z czym nijak nie mogłem go w całości objąć. Ale i tak się nie dałem. Zaczął kręcić młynki, jak krokodyl. Wierzgał się, starał się mnie pozbyć. Szło mi naprawdę świetnie. Już miałem sięgnąć po nóż, który miałem ukryty w bucie, a tu co. Wszystko mi popsuła... W czasie, gdy lord John walczył z bestią, pani Marguerite wyszła z wody, okryła się swoim płaszczem i podniosła broń naszego towarzysza. A kiedy była już gotowa, strzeliła. Woda w jeziorku stała się czerwona od krwi zabitego potwora. Z powierzchni akwenu zniknęły bąbelki. Panna Krux wysiliła wzrok. Teraz w jeziorze nie było już niczego widać. Ani ciała bestii, ani lorda Roxtona. Z wypowiedzi naszej towarzyszki teoretycznie wynikało, że trochę się wtedy martwiła. Naturalnie nie trwało to długo. Wkrótce lord John wyłonił się z wody. Ponoć wyglądał przezabawnie w przemoczonym kapeluszu, którego rondo oklapło jak źle przygotowany strudel. Ciekawe, czy zgadniesz, mój drogi czytelniku, co było pierwszymi słowami naszego przyjaciela. - Czemu to zrobiłaś?! – te słowa były połączeniem zdenerwowania z wyrzutem – Przecież prawie go miałem. - Właśnie widziałam, jak go „miałeś”. - Ja tylko się z nim bawiłem. - Może, ale to ty byłeś zabawką. Podobne docinki usłyszeliśmy, to jest ja i mój pan, kiedy to nasi towarzysze byli już blisko naszego prowizorycznego obozowiska. - Oho, słyszę ostre żarty. Marguerite i Roxton chyba idą – pan profesor, teraz już wypoczęty i w pełni sił, był w bardzo dobrym humorze. Nie da się ukryć, mój pan miał rację. Jak zwykle zresztą. Teraz już dialogi będą, z całą pewnością, autentyczne. - Marguerite zatopiła nam obiad – powiedział na wejściu lord John – będziemy się musieli zadowolić owocami, które znaleźliśmy po drodze. Z worka, w którym wcześniej były ubrania (nasz ubiór był wcześniej trzymany przez naszych towarzyszy. Teraz leżał już na plandece, którą wcześniej rozłożyłem), lord Roxton wysypał różnorakie owoce jadalne. Bardzo się zdziwiłem, kiedy zobaczyłem takie dary lasu jak na przykład jabłka, śliwki i orzechy laskowe. Szczerze się nie spodziewałem, że takie rarytasy, które nawet w Anglii nie rosną, można znaleźć tak blisko Grenlandii! Mój pan też był bardzo zdumiony i nawet chciał powiedzieć na ten temat kilka słów, ale nie był w stanie. Przecież panna Krux musiała coś powiedzieć na słowa lorda Johna. - Uratowałam ci życie, a nie obiad zatopiłam. - Bardzo dobrze sobie radziłem – lord Roxton nie dawał naturalnie za wygraną – gdybyś pozwoliła mi go dobić, mielibyśmy mięso i, co więcej, Russel mógłby obejrzeć sobie tego stwora. - Jakiego stwora – pan profesor wreszcie dał radę dojść do głosu. - Taką jakby płaszczę... No, nie wiem, co to było. Czy to takie istotne? – pani Marguerite chyba wolała się kłócić z lordem Johnem niż opowiadać o zajściu – A tak swoją drogą – to już było skierowane do naszego „zakapeluszowanego” przyjaciela – to powinieneś mi okazać coś, co nazywa się wdzięcznością, ale przecież ktoś taki jak ty nie zna takiego słowa. Znam ja takich jak ty, Roxton. Zadufani w sobie, nie umiejący dziękować. Nie, nie przekupuj mnie owocami, McLean. Straciłam apetyt. Będę w swoim namiocie. W każdym momencie swojego życia, jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie wyraz twarzy lorda Johna. Lekko zmrużone oczy, zaciśnięte usta, twarz pozbawiona uśmiechu. Jednak, pomimo dosyć nie miłej rozmowy z panią Krux, lord Roxton nie stracił apetytu. Zasiadł z nami do „stołu”, to jest sporego kamienia i zdał relację o przygodzie przy jeziorze. Belua multorum capitum Przygody i pułapki dnia dzisiejszego szybko dały na się we znaki i, nim słońce zaszło za oceanem, my już spaliśmy. A ponieważ z naszych czterech namiotów przetrwały tylko trzy, byłem zmuszony, lub miałem tą przyjemność, dzielić namiot z moim panem. I chociaż byłem już naprawdę zmęczony, nie mogłem zasnąć. Wciąż myślałem o dziwacznym stworze, którego spotkali lord Roxton i pani Marguerite. Zastanawiałem się, czy to jakiś pojedynczy okaz, czy jakaś odmiana płaszczki, czy też dziwaczny stwór chaosu, który to żyje tylko i wyłącznie w słodkich wodach tej odciętej od cywilizacji wyspy. Jedno uważałem jednak za pewne – pan profesor miał chyba rację, że odnaleźliśmy poszukiwaną przez niego wyspę oraz, co ważniejsze, iż żyją tutaj jakieś dinozauropodobne stworzenia. Pytanie tylko jak do nas nastawione. Chociaż, niestety, domyślałem się odpowiedzi na to pytanie. W końcu postanowiłem skończyć z rozmyślaniami i spróbować zasnąć. To jednak były tylko chęci. Mogłem prosić, błagać, czarować, a i tak nie mogłem spać. Bezsenność. Gdzie nie spojrzę. Zmieniałem pozycję, wierciłem się i kręciłem, a to i tak na nic. Bezsenność. Liczyłem owce i kozy. Bezsenność. Mleka napić się niestety nie mogłem, w końcu nie było tu takich luksusów, ale mogłem zrobić coś, co moja babka zawsze nazywała „Najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystko” – pójść na spacer. Nie zamierzałem, oczywiście, wyprawiać się w dalekie voyage, tylko pospacerować naokoło obozowiska. Kiedy tylko wyszedłem, od razu uderzyła mnie znaczna zmiana temperatury. Było zdecydowanie zimniej niż po południu. Tak na oko to teraz były góra trzy stopnie. Postawiłem kołnierz i wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Ognisko już dogasało. Zostało w nim tylko kilka żarzących zwęglonych kawałków drewna oraz duże połacie białego pyłu. Zostawiłem je jednak w spokoju i zacząłem krążyć wkoło namiotów. Wkrótce przestałem jednak wędrować i usiadłem na pieńku spróchniałego drzewa. Patrzyłem w ocean. W dzień słońce odbijało się od jego niebieskiej tafli, przez co wyglądał on jak diament, który odbija światło. Błękitny bezkres wód, równie niebezpieczny, jak i piękny. Dający życie i je odbierający. Pełen niesamowitych stworzeń, kolorowych rybek, majestatycznych potworów, których istnienie udowadniają tylko legendy. Naturalnie, teraz w Pacyfiku dryfuje kilka nie rozpoznanych przez naukowców gatunków, takich jak: męska torba skórzana i kobiece pończochy. Taki właśnie jest ocean za dnia. W nocy jest już zupełnie inny. Za dnia wszystko jest jasne i oczywiste. Wszystko można zobaczyć. W nocy traci się wzrok. Wtedy to nie widzisz oceanu. Wtedy czujesz ocean, słyszysz ocean i oddychasz oceanem. Ranem świat wypełniony jest przez ludzkie krzyki, głosy i zanieczyszczony ich egzystencją. Świat zwierząt chowa się wtedy i popada w stagnację. Za dnia i oceany śpią. Ale nocą. Dopiero wtedy wsłuchujesz się w jego głos. Słuchasz jego opowieści, bo w końcu, kto lepiej zna dzieje świata, aniżeli wieczna woda, która była, jest i będzie. Ludzie nie słuchają oceanu, bo nie uznają go za godnego rozmówcę. Ja sądzę inaczej. Czasami to właśnie Natura jest godnym dyskutantem. Bo ona potrafi słuchać. I prosić. Nie, nie prosić. Ona nas błaga. Nas, głupich ludzi, abyśmy wreszcie nauczyli się żyć razem, a nie walczyć ze sobą. Widząc mahoń, wilka, diament, słonia, tak naprawdę nie widzimy ani mahoniu, ani wilka, ani diamentu, ani słonia, tylko materiał na meble, futro, ozdobnik pierścionka i kość słoniową. A Natura nie chce, abyśmy tak patrzyli. Tylko my nie potrafimy jej słuchać. Nocą ocean pachnie też inaczej. Za dnia czujemy tylko kobiece perfumy i woń jedzenie. Nawet będąc na wybrzeżu. A przecież ocean ma taki piękny zapach. Teraz, kiedy wspominam tę noc, wciąż czuję tuńczyka, którego zapach dochodził do mnie owej nocy. Wiem, nie wszyscy lubią zapach surowej ryby, ale mnie przypomina on dzieciństwo. Pamiętam, jak ojciec zabierał mnie nad zatokę i pamiętam jak na drugim brzegu widać było miliony świateł i słychać było śmiech – widziałem Edynburg. Pewnego dnia, patrząc na Edynburg, powiedziałem do mojego ojca takie oto słowa: „Ojcze, ja kocham nasze rodzinne strony, ale ja chcę być kimś. Proszę, pozwól mi wyjechać”. Wtedy to ojciec wziął mnie na kolana i powiedział: „Nie istotne, kim będziesz, ani gdzie będziesz. Ważne jest to, abyś nie zapomniał, kim jesteś i skąd jesteś. A jeśli zapomnisz, kim jesteś, lub skąd jesteś, to przypomnij sobie ten zapach. Zapach morza o północy”. Ojciec mój, który zacnym był człowiekiem, niestety opuścił ten świat i odszedł rok po moim wyjeździe do Anglii. Ale za bardzo odszedłem w strefy prywatne. I wtedy to, gdy tak siedziałem wśród ciemności, usłyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk piasku, osuwającego się pod kimś. Nie musiałem się odwracać, aby domyśleć się, kto idzie. - Też nie możesz zasnąć, Ted? - Podobnie jak pan, ''laird Roxton – nasz, jak zawsze uśmiechnięty towarzysz, przysiadł sobie przy mnie, ale na piasku. Chciałem mu ustąpić zaszczytnego miejsca na pieńku, ale odmówił. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy nie zechciał usiąść na pniaku, spojrzałem na lorda Johna. Spostrzegłem jego lekko orli nos i bystre oczy, które świeciły wśród nocy. Widziałem niebieską koszulę, która wystawała spod beżowej marynarko kurtki, pod którą znajdowały się również kabury na szelkach. Nie ważne, czy to noc, czy to dzień nasz towarzysz miał na sobie swój wierny kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Lord Roxton wziął z namiotu coś jeszcze, mianowicie znany mi już karabin. - Lubię być zawsze zabezpieczony – powiedział z uśmiechem, kiedy zauważył, że wpatruję się w dwulufowy karabin i dwa rewolwery typu Colt w kaburach. - W takim miejscu to jak najbardziej wskazane, laird. '' - Proszę, przestań mnie cały czas tytułować. Lordem był mój brat, ja jestem po prostu Roxton. - Zakładam, że nie powinienem zadawać więcej pytań, ''fear ''Roxton. - Nie, nie powinieneś, Ted. Chwileczkę... czego mam się bać? - Źle mnie pan zrozumiał, ''lai... mannie ''Roxton. ''Fear ''to szkockie określenie pana. Podobnie jak ''mannie ''i duine. '' ''- A tak – odniosłem wrażenie, że lorda Roxtona nie zainteresował za bardzo mój mini wykład o języku szkockim – zauważyłem, że często mówisz w ten sposób do Russela. Wydawało mi się, że już nie ma czegoś takiego jak język szkocki. - Cóż, to prawda, ale mój ojciec je... był wielkim patriotą i nie chciał, aby jego dzieci zapomniały, że i my mamy swój własny język. - Rozumiem. U nas w rodzinie – lord John uśmiechnął się szerzej – nikt szczególnie nie dbał o jakieś... nie wiem jak to nazwać... - Tradycję? - Można tak to nazwać, dziękuję. Znam mniej więcej historię swojej rodziny, ale nie mam jakiś szczególnych pamiątek rodzinnych poza dwoma. Po pierwsze: mamy rezydencję blisko Winchester, a po drugie, to. Lord Roxton pokazał mi swoją prawą dłoń. Jej mały palec ozdabiał pierścień, przypominający malutki sygnet. Coś było na nim wyryte, ale nie udało mi się dostrzec co. Było w końcu bardzo ciemno. - Co... – zacząłem, ale nie dokończyłem, ponieważ, w dokładnie tym samym momencie, lord John zatkał mi usta dłonią. - Słyszysz? – szepnął odwracając się w stronę lasu. Wytężyłem słuch. Z początku słyszałem tylko oddech swój i mojego towarzysza. Dopiero później usłyszałem coś jakby przeciągłe chrapnięcie. Nie, nie chrapnięcie. Bardziej syknięcie, ale nawet jak, zupełny laik w łowiectwie, wiedziałem, że to nie wąż. One wydają inne odgłosy. - McLean – lord Roxton uniósł karabin, po czym go odbezpieczył – obudź resztę, weźcie ze sobą broń. O NIC nie pytaj. Wiem, że zazwyczaj opisywałem lorda Johna jako wesołego i beztroskiego z natury człowieka. Jakże się zmieniał gdy przychodził czas na działanie! Uśmiech zamieniał się na beznamiętny wyraz, oczy się zwężały, a głos jakby stawał się szorstki i twardy. Dłonie mocno trzymały karabin a w każdej chwili były gotowe pociągnąć za spust. Nogi lekko zgięte. W takiej właśnie pozycji zamarł teraz lord Roxton. Wykonałem naturalnie rozkaz i obudziłem naszych towarzyszy. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu panna Krux nie marudziła zbyt długo. Z namiotu, w którym spałem ja i profesor, wziąłem strzelbę i sztucer. Przy czym sztucer wręczyłem profesorowi. Wkrótce cała nasza czwórka była gotowa do walki, która rozpoczęła się nim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać „Co się dzieje?”. Najpierw coś poruszyło się wśród drzew, potem znowu rozległ się ten sam chrapliwy syk. Ktoś, albo raczej coś, szło w naszym kierunku. Ziemia dudniła donośnie pod ciężarem przychodnia. - Waży ze sześć, pięć tysięcy funtów – szeptał lord Roxton – długości nie jestem w stanie oszacować. - Na szczęście to coś zaraz się wyłoni, więc nie będziemy musieli się ograniczać do twoich wróżby – odszeptała pani Marguerite, również gotowa do strzału. - Nie wiem, czy to takie „na szczęście” I wtedy właśnie to się pojawiło. Bowiem inaczej niż „tym” nie mogę nazwać tego zjawiska. Bo skoro nawet lord John nie wiedział potem, jak to nazwać, a wiele on dziwów przecie widział, to jakim cudem ja mogę powiedzieć na temat tej kreatury coś mądrego. Ponownie wszystko zaczęło się od przeciągłego syku, który przeszedł w rozległe powarkiwanie. Zaszeleściły krzaki. A z krzaków wyłoniło się właśnie to: głowa, nieznacznie większa od ludzkiej, osadzona na długiej, wężowatej szyi uwiecznionej wystającymi płytkami. Tyle, że to nie była ani głowa ludzka, ani zwierzęca. To było coś innego. Pomarańczowy łeb był w kształcie kuli, tylko trochę takiej nadmuchanej, ale tylko na górze. Ostry, żółtawy róg był umieszczony mniej więcej w centrum tej paszczy. Dwoje żółtych, płomiennych oczu wpatrzone były w nas. Potężne, cienkie zębiska wystawały z dolnej części paszczy. I wtedy zadziała się rzecz niezwykła. Stwór zaryczał na swój sposób i z chaszczy wyłoniła się druga, niemalże taka sama głowa. Kreatury podniosły głowy wysoko, teraz obie znajdowały się na wysokości ponad dwudziestu stóp. I wtem rozległo się dudnienie. Bestie postanowiły wyjść z krzaków. A kiedy już wyszły, oświeciło mnie. To wcale nie były dwa potwory. Obie wężowate szyje, na których osadzone były paskudne łby, wychodziły z tego samego tułowia. Wzdłuż tego korpusu przebiegały ostre, podniesione płytki (takie same jak na szyjach). Monstrum miało coś jeszcze. Coś, co ostatecznie potwierdziło teorię mojego pana. Z korpusu, blisko szyj, bestii wyrastały dwa skrzydła o rozpiętości prawie czterdziestu stóp. Teraz nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości. Smoki istnieją. - Co to jest?! – wykrzyknęła nagle panna Krux. - Zobaczmy, jak to zabić – odkrzyknął lord Roxton – potem to skatalogujemy. Stwór jakby zrozumiał, co go czeka. I wtedy ponownie mnie zadziwił. Pierwsza głowa zaczęła wypuszczać jakiś zielonkawy gaz. - Koniec zabawy, piekielny gadzie – warknął lord John i podniósł broń. Mój pan zaczął naraz węszyć, chyba chciał wiedzieć, co to za gaz. Po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy i zamarł. - Roxton! – zaryczał pan profesor – nie strzelaj! Ale było już za późno. Z obu luf wyleciały pociski, a nim minęło pięć sekund, wszystko stanęło w ogniu. Fabulis non expletur venter To była jedna z najgorszych chwil w moim krótkim życiu. W uszach mi dzwoniło, głowa mi ciążyła, a o nogach i dłoniach mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno – nie czułem ich. Nie wiedziałem, czy umieram, czy może już nie żyję. Oczywiście, miałem nadzieję, że żadne z powyższych. Postanowiłem więc czekać (jakbym miał inne wyjście!) aż coś się stanie. Cokolwiek, byleby dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę się stało. Do tek pory nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, ale gdy zamykałem oczy – było ciemno, ale gdy je otworzyłem słońce oświetlało już całą wyspę. Nie potrafiłem określać godziny na podstawie obserwacji słońca, ale zakładałem, że było jeszcze przed dziesiątą rano. Spróbowałem wstać, ale poczułem coś jakby ostrze noża w brzuchu. Upadłem na mokry od rosy piach. Poleżę jeszcze chwilę, pomyślałem. - McLean, jak możesz spać, kiedy dzień jest tak piękny. Ocknąłem się tak szybko, jakby zależało od tego moje życie. Spojrzałem do góry i ujrzałem nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz mojego pana. - Dzień dobry, ''duine – ponownie spróbowałem wstać – mam nadzieję... Au! Złapałem się za brzuch. Ten ból był nie do zniesienia. Nie wytrzymałem. Ponownie upadłem na plecy. - Za pozwoleniem pana, duine ''Russel – odezwałem się słabo – ja tu jeszcze chwilę poleżę. - Jak chcesz, McLean – jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem mojego pana aż tak uradowanego – ale pamiętaj, dziś jest wielki dzień. Pan profesor zniknął mi z pola widzenie. Teraz widziałem tylko chmury na niebie i dwie, czy trzy korony drzew. Wkrótce ponowie usłyszałem czyjeś głosy. - Roxton – aha, wściekły, kobiecy głos. To było proste do zgadnięcia – następnym razem, gdy ktoś ci powie „nie strzelaj” to go posłuchaj. - Tak – donośnie kaszlnięcie – zapamiętam to sobie – głos lorda Johna też rozpoznałem bezproblemowo – Russel, co to było? - To, mój drogi – głos mojego pana był cichszy od reszty głosów. Chyba był trochę dalej – był dowód, potwierdzający moją teorię. Co prawda nie tego się spodziewałem, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem zawiedziony. O nie! To zupełnie przerosło moje oczekiwania. Bestia, jak z legend arturiańskich. - Tak, tak wszyscy widzieliśmy dwugłową jaszczurkę – to mówiła pani Marguerite – ale Roxtonowi chyba raczej chodziło o powód wybuchu, a nie o to... coś. - Czego oni was uczą w szkołach, skoro nie potraficie rozpoznać azotanu amonu! Bardziej interesującym jest, jak jak ten majestatyczny stwór zamienia krystaliczny azotan amonu w gaz... a może sproszkowany... I jeszcze jego wybuch. Hmm... przecież on nie wybucha. To znaczy dymi się w połączeniu z cukrem, ale zdolność do eksplozji. Tam musiało być coś jeszcze. Och, ile bym dał za próbkę tego gazu! Żebym go mógł tak zbadać. - Bardzo dobry pomysł, Russel – to była ponownie panna Krux – nazbieraj sobie do buteleczki tego, co o mało nas nie zabiło. - O, nie musi się pani o to martwić. Na pewno jakoś pozyskam ten gaz i zabiorę go ze sobą do Londynu. Wiem, że w tej sprawie nie mam za dużo do powiedzenia, ale jakoś wolałbym żeby mój pan nie przywoził tego wybuchowego gazu do domu. Oj, nie chciałbym potem sprzątać! - Już się nie mogę doczekać – mówił dalej mój pan – min tych nadętych błaznów z Towarzystwa Historycznego i Zoologicznego, kiedy przedstawię im dowody moich teorii. - Najpierw to musimy wymyślić, jak się stąd wydostać. Lord Roxton miał niestety rację. Nasza łódź była przecież zniszczona. Szkielet znajdował gdzieś głęboko pod wodą, a nieliczne deski, jakie wyrzucił ocean, były popękane i jakby „napompowane” przez wodę. Słowem: bezużyteczne. Amunicji starczy nam na miesiąc, może dwa, a jedzenie... Cóż, jeśli tutejsza zwierzyna jest jadalna, to z tym nie będzie problemu. Gorzej z wodą. Kolejny problem stanowił sen. Teraz, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się już, co czai się w tych lasach i co potrafi, całkiem logiczny stał się fakt, że namioty nie są najlepszym schronieniem. Spodziewałem się, że nasz „nocny gość” to nie jedyny żyjący na tej wyspie przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Co więcej, zacząłem podejrzewać, że spotkany przez lorda Roxtona i panią Marguerite płaszczkowaty stwór i nasz dwugłowy przyjaciel to te same stwory. To znaczy nie chodzi mi o to, że były identyczne, ale, że należały do jednej... rodziny, królestwa? Nie wiem. Nie znam się na tym. Podejrzewałem... Wiedziałem, że jest tu ich więcej. Pomimo rozsądnej uwagi lorda Johna, mój pan nie stracił dobrego humoru. - Na razie nie zawracajmy sobie głowy ucieczką z tej wyspy – wreszcie udało mi się usiąść, ale wkrótce tego pożałowałem. Już nie chodziło tu o ból. Tylko bardziej o to, co zobaczyłem. Otóż, widziałem mojego pana w wielu sytuacjach. Widziałem go radosnego, smutnego i wściekłego, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie, w jakim teraz był. Czupryna potargana, a usta otwarte. Najdziwniejsze były jednak oczy. Oczy były otwarte najszerzej jak się dało, a ich błękit błyszczał. To spojrzenie, ono nie było ludzkie. To był obraz duszy szaleńca. Wtedy to naprawdę martwiłem się o mojego pana – otwiera się przed nami wielka szansa – ciągnął pan profesor – wyobraźcie sobie. To prawdopodobnie jedyna wyspa, na której istnieją takie stworzenie, które pozwolę sobie nazwać smokami. Jesteśmy zapewne jedynymi z niewielu, którzy mają szansę je poznać, opisać i przedstawić reszcie ludzkości. Nie możemy zmarnować takiej szansy! Przecież wytrzymamy tu, powiedzmy, miesiąc. A właściwie to i tak nie mamy wyboru. Osobiście widzę tylko jedno wyjście. Jeżeli chcemy się stąd wydostać to potrzebujemy albo statku, albo balonu. Zbudowanie takiej maszyny potrwa trochę, więc i tak musimy tu wytrwać. Obiecuję, że wszyscy razem bezpiecznie wrócimy do Londynu, ale jeszcze nie dziś, ani nie jutro. Coś wymyślę, ale najpierw poznajmy tą wyspę. Odkryjmy jej tajemnicę. A dopiero później – wróćmy. Nie przerwaliśmy tej przemowy nawet kaszlnięciem, czy westchnieniem. Słuchaliśmy pana profesora jak nauczyciela, który opowiada żakom o dziejach ich przodków. I tak czekaliśmy, aż skończył. I wtedy to nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście z tego obowiązku wybawił mnie lord Roxton. - Wtedy na zebraniu w British Museum obiecałem pana chronić i za wszelką cenę pomóc panu w osiągnięciu celu. I nawet teraz, kiedy już wiem, że miał pan rację i z czym przyjdzie mi walczyć, nie zamierzam pana opuścić. Pójdę za panem do Piekła i wrócę, jeśli będzie nam to dane. Na twarzy pana profesora pojawił się uśmiech. Podszedł do lorda Johna i serdecznie uścisnął mu dłoń. - Dziękuję. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Wiem, ''duine – z ledwością podniosłem się z ziemi i otrzepałem ubranie. Tylko w ten sposób, mogłem godnie porozmawiać z moim panem – że moje usługi nie są na tyle cenne, co laird ''Roxtona, ale nie opuszczę pana, bo gdziekolwiek pan pójdzie, ''duine, ''pójdę i ja. - Twoje usługi, McLean – pan profesor uścisnął mnie – są dla mnie ważniejsze niż możesz się spodziewać. A co pani powie? – dodał mój pan po chwili, z tą różnicą, że te słowa były skierowanie nie do mnie, tylko do panny Krux. - Nie ma mowy – szczerze, to tego się nie spodziewałem. Nawet po pani Marguerite – Nie. Mieliśmy spokojnie popłynąć na wyspę, zdobyć dowód na pańskie teorie i bezpiecznie wrócić. Nic nie mówiłeś o rozbiciu się na bezludnej wyspie pełnej ogromnych, paskudnych potworów. Nigdzie z wami nie idę! Wy możecie sobie biegać i oglądać, tfu! „Zwierzaczki”. Wracamy do Londynu. - Proszę, wracaj sobie do domu, tyle, że chyba wpław – tak, lord John nie przepuściłby okazji na kłótnię – Jak dla mnie to możesz sobie tu czekać nawet na latający statek z Nibylandii. Chociaż prędzej spotkasz... hmm... sam nie wiem. Może smoka? - A żebyś wiedział, że towarzystwo tego gada byłoby mi milsze od wątpliwej przyjemności przebywania z tobą, Roxton. - Na miłość boską, przestańcie się kłócić jak dzieci – chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem świadkiem wybuchu mojego pana. To znaczy nakrzyczał raz na mnie, gdy to wylałem wrzącą wodę na jego biurko, na którym, niestety, znajdowały się notatki. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego mnie wtedy nie zwolnił – nie mamy wyjścia. Jeśli chcemy przeżyć, a chcemy, musimy się trzymać razem. Nie ma tu miejsca na rozpady i secesje. O nie! Sympatia do drugiego człowieka teraz już nic nie znaczy. Wszyscy chcemy się stąd wydostać. Mamy taki sam cel! Dlatego musimy współpracownica. - Cóż za inspirująca przemowa. To aż dziwne, że wybrał pan karierę naukowca, a nie polityka – panna Krux zrobiła krótką przerwę na rzadko spotykane wydęcie warg – no dobrze – dodała po chwili – pójdę z wami. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała wszystkiego robić sama. - Racja, samodzielność jest przecież okropna – tym razem nasza towarzyszka zignorowała docinkę lorda Johna. Po chwili zebraliśmy obóz i byliśmy gotowi do drogi. Nie ukrywam, że ciężar naszych bagaży był znaczny, ale przecież nie mogliśmy zostawić wszystkiego tu na plaży. To byłoby przecież wysoce nierozważne. W każdym razie, najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy spakowaliśmy do lekko niszczonych plecaków, a broń trzymaliśmy w pogotowiu. Chociaż, mając w pamięci nocną przygodę, jakoś nie byłem skłonny do strzelania, nawet w obronie własnej. Niestety, widziałem, że z takim obciążeniem nie będę w stanie uciekać zbyt długo, a nawet i bez niego, nie dobiegłbym zbyt daleko. Przecież mierzenie się ze skrzydlatą bestią jest z góry skazane na klęskę. Tak przynajmniej uważałem. Kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się przy linii lasu, zauważyliśmy ślady stóp naszego nocnego gościa. Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że lord Roxton miał wreszcie pole do popisu. - Łapy stosunkowo małe w stosunku do reszty ciała – musiałem się schylić, aby usłyszeć, co mówi lord John, ponieważ nasz towarzysz nie tyle co mówił, co bardziej mruczał pod nosem – szpony mają, tak na oko, prawie dwa cale. Zapewne nie są one jego główną bronią. To dziwne... - Co? – zapytał z przejęciem mój pan. - Ten stwór był przecież w centrum eksplozji, dlaczego więc nie ma tu jego ciała, albo raczej jakiś mizernych szczątków. - Zaprawdę, dziwi mnie pańska krótkowzroczność, lordzie Roxton – pan profesor napuszył się jak paw i zaburczał przeciągle – przecież skoro główną bronią tych stworzeń jest ogień to byłoby całkiem logiczne... Nie, jedynym wyjściem jest to, że są one ognioodporne. To tak jakby ryba nie mogłaby oddychać pod wodą, albo... - Dziękuję, Russel. Zrozumiałem – mógłbym przysiąc, że lord John poczuł się urażony – ale przecież sam pan mówił, że ten gaz, który wydobywał się z paszczy stwora, to jakiś azotan, czy cokolwiek innego. Nie ogień. Ten gaz zapalił się dopiero wtedy gdy strzeliłem, a to znaczy, że eksploduje dopiero za sprawą jakiegoś bodźca zewnętrznego. Wątpię, że za każdym razem, gdy bestia wypuszcza gaz ma obok siebie myśliwego ze strzelbą. Jak to wyjaśnisz, Russel? - Zero wyobraźni. Zero – tak, mój pan był w swoim żywiole – zapomniał pan, że smok miał dwie głowy. Druga, zapewne, wypuszcza opary jakoweś, lub po prostu ogień. Druga opcja jest taka, że te stwory są przystosowane do walki tylko z „ognioplujami”, chociaż to nie miałoby sensu. Przecież muszą jakoś polować, a, jak pan powiedział, pazury zapewne nie są ich bronią. Nie trzeba być wizjonerem, aby stwierdzić, że lord Roxton nie słuchał już pana profesora. A nie! Kiedy tylko mój pan zaczął odpowiadać na pytanie naszego towarzysza, lord John już się zajmował czymś, co było bardziej związane z jego profesją. Spostrzegł coś, czego ja nie zobaczyłem i, zapewne gdyby nie on, nigdy bym tego nie zauważył. - Czy pan mnie aby na pewno słucha?! – czy wspominałem, że profesor Russel bardzo nie lubi, gdy ktoś marnuje jego czas i nie słucha go? Jeśli nie, to teraz mówię. - Proszę spojrzeć – lord John wskazał na coś, co znajdywało się już w lesie. Wytężyłem wzrok. Nie ujrzałem niczego, co powinno mnie zaniepokoić. - Nic nie widzę – pan profesor również nic nie widział. - Coś ci się przewidziało, Roxton – chyba po raz pierwszy ja, mój pan i pani Marguerite zgadzaliśmy się w jakieś kwestii – chodźmy po prostu, znajdźmy schronienie i pomyślmy jak się stąd wydostać. - Patrzycie, ale nie widzicie – lord Roxton wstał z kucków i poszedł kilka kroków w las. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu podniósł z ziemi pękniętą gałązkę, po czym wskazał nią na ziemię. - Gratuluję – pani Krux była jak zawsze gotowa do scysji – namieszałeś nam wszystkim w głowach i przygotowałeś do nagłego działania i to dlaczego. Ponieważ zobaczyłeś patyczek przerwany na pół. - Nie „patyczek” tylko ślady stóp. A patyk pękł pod cudzym ciężarem. - Zapewne tej dwugłowej jaszczurki. - Z całym szacunkiem, madame – uśmiech lorda Johna wyrażał zarówno radość, jak i swego rodzaju wyższość – ale znam się na tropieniu. A nawet, gdybym nie znał, to nawet nowicjusz wie, że trop takich wielkich bydlaków, jak ten z nocy, wygląda zupełnie inaczej. O, spójrz on idzie stamtąd. Nie, Marguerite, to są ludzkie ślady. - Nie wierzę – mój pan, to chyba był jakiś wrodzony odruch, rzucił mi swój plecak na ramiona i podbiegł do naszego towarzysza. Kątem oka zobaczyłem uśmiech panny Krux. Był on ewidentnie skierowany do mnie, albo raczej wywołany przeze mnie – przepraszam, McLean. Zaraz wezmę. Tak, połóż na ziemi. Na Jowisza, Roxton! To faktycznie ludzkie ślady! - Chyba nie tylko smok nas w nocy odwiedził. - Dajcie spokój – pani Marguerite była jednak niezawodna – przecież to mogą być nasze ślady. I wtedy właśnie ponownie byłem świadkiem dosyć specyficznej natury lorda Johna. Na towarzysz podszedł do panny Krux i wziął ją na ręce. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie reakcji naszej znajomej, ale powiem tyle: oczy szeroko otwarte, gwałtowna gestykulacja i krzyki pokroju „Puść mnie!”, „Słyszysz, zostaw mnie!”, „Co ty wyprawiasz!”. Lord Roxton tak obrócił panią Marguerite, że byłem w stanie zobaczyć podeszwy jej butów. - Ted, zobacz, czy Marguerite ma coś wypisane na podeszwie. Przyznaję, że nie wiedziałem, co ja ma robić. Z jednej strony – prośba naszego towarzysza w kapeluszu, z drugiej – krzyki panny Krux. Mój pan jedyne, co wyrażał to wielkie zdziwienie i poniekąd zakłopotanie. Więc tutaj nie miałem co szukać pomocy. Ostatecznie to lord John zadecydował i podsunął mi but naszej towarzyszki dosłownie pod nos. - Widzę linie faliste, ''laird ''Roxton i liczbę sześć – oto, co zobaczyłem na podeszwie. - Zadowolony! – Szczerze, obecny humor pani Marguerite nie podchodził już pod zdenerwowanie. To była biała gorączka – a teraz puść mnie w tej chwili! Nasz towarzysz ponowie udowodnił fakt, że jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem i zrobił to, czego dama oczekiwała. Z tą różnicą, że w nie do końca taki sposób, w jaki dama tego oczekiwała, tylko w taki, o jakim mówiła. Co mam na myśli? Otóż, lord John po prostu puścił pannę Krux, która w krótkim czasie znalazła się na ziemi, w pozycji na pół siedzącej. Upadek zapewne był dotkliwy. - Jak sobie pani życzy – lord John teatralnie rozłożył ręce i uśmiechnął się na swój własny sposób – a teraz, Marguerite, pozwól mi wykonywać swoją pracę – panna Krux odepchnęła dłoń mojego pana i wstała samodzielnie. Otrzepała się i spojrzała wyzywająco na naszego speca od polowań. Nic jednak nie powiedziała – osoba, która zostawiła te ślady to prawdopodobnie kobieta, lub nastoletni chłopiec. Sądząc jednak po kształcie stopy to raczej kobieta. To nie mogą być nasze ślady, ponieważ nasze buty mają na poszwie jakiś wzór, że już nie wspomnę o obcasie, którego odcisku tutaj nie widzę. Nasza dalsza konwersacja nie dotyczyła już niczego, co mogłoby Ciebie, mój czytelniku, zainteresować. Pan profesor wyraził swoją opinię na temat pochodzenia tych śladów, lord Roxton również, a pani Marguerite... cóż, tutaj chyba nie muszę dodawać żadnego komentarza. W każdym razie po chwili podróżowaliśmy już w głąb wyspy. Szliśmy powoli i sprawdzaliśmy każde trzaśnięcie, kwik i inny odgłos. Przecież nikt nie chciał powtórki z poprzedniej nocy. Strzelby, w każdym razie, trzymaliśmy w pogotowiu. Ktoś powie: przewrażliwienie, my jednak nazwalibyśmy to raczej gotowością. Ostatecznie teraz, to znaczy kiedy już wiemy, co siedzi w tych lasach, nierozważnym by było chodzić na wędrówki bez broni. Chociaż patrząc przez pryzmat nocnej przygody nie wiem, czy strzelanie jest takie bezpieczne. Jednakże jeśli mam wybierać pomiędzy kolejną eksplozją a pożarciem, czy spaleniem wybieram to pierwsze. Przynajmniej miałbym szansę na przeżycie. Maszerowaliśmy tak trzy godziny, może cztery... W każdym razie minęło już południe, kiedy to zatrzymaliśmy się na jakieś polanie. Zadecydowaliśmy się tu zatrzymać na czas pewien, nie koniecznie mieliśmy zamiar tu nocować (nic tu nas nie chroniło), ale odpoczynek był nam wszystkim potrzebny. Sielanka, można by pomyśleć. Jestem jednak zmuszony zniszczyć to domniemanie. Otóż, każdy z nas otrzymał jakieś zadanie. Ja usiłowałem rozpalić ogień, mój pan przeglądał swoje notatki, lord Roxton poszedł coś upolować, a panna Krux... cóż, teoretycznie miała uzupełnić nasze manierki, ale szczerzę wątpię, aby przez myśli jej przeszło poszukiwanie strumienia. To znaczy oddaliła się od nas, co nie znaczy, że poszła czegoś szukać. Osobiście uznałem, że skryła się pod jakimś drzewem i odpoczywała. To jednak tylko moje domyślenia, którymi zapewne mógłbym urazić panią Marguerite, gdyby były fałszywe. Rozniecanie ognia szło mi dosyć... opornie. A ponieważ zabroniono mi używać zapałek, musiałem się męczyć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. O, jaką radość sprawiał mi widok iskierki! A jeszcze większym, ale smutkiem, napawał mnie widok gaśnięcia tej iskry. Ponoć do trzech razy sztuka. W przypadku rozniecania ognia powinno się zmienić to powiedzenie na „do dwudziestu pięciu razy sztuka”. Zajęło mi to dużo czasu, ale przynajmniej przyniosło oczekiwany efekt. A to najważniejsze. Mój pan, podczas gdy ja dzielnie walczyłem z ogniem, czytał swoje zapiski i, co jakiś czas, coś zamruczał, coś powiedział, lub odetchnął głęboko. Taki stan rzeczy trwał może z godzinę, potem pan profesor wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki swoje pióro wieczne i zaczął tworzyć nowe notatki. Nie wiedziałem o czym, ale spodziewałem się, że profesor Russel właśnie zaczął tworzyć bestiariusz tejże wyspy. O, ''Dia! Jakże bym chciał, aby był on zdecydowanie krótszy niż się później okaże. Ale o tym później. Nie pamiętam, ile czasu lordowi Johnowi zajęło polowanie. Na szczęście nie jest to zaraz takie istotne. Orientacyjnie powiem, że na pewno ładnie ponad godzinę. Grunt, że tym razem łowy były bardziej owocne. Jakże się ucieszyłem, kiedy ujrzałem lorda Roxtona, niosącego przerzucone przez plecy jakieś zwierze z racicami. - Panowie – powiedział na wejściu – dzisiaj będziemy jeść jak nasi przodkowie – zdaniom tym towarzyszył gromki śmiech naszego towarzysza. - Co to jest? – zapytałem nieśmiało. - Nie mam pojęcia – uśmiechnął się nasz ekspert od polowań – ale bardzo przypomina dzika. Futrem, kłami, ryjem i budową. No, jest trochę większy, ale na pewno jadalny – co jak co, ale ten figlarny uśmiech lorda Johna zawsze mnie rozweselał – a tak w ogóle, to gdzie Marguerite. Rzeka jest dosłownie dwadzieścia jardów stąd. Co ona tak tam długo wyprawia. - Przecież ją pan zna – mój pan właśnie kończył wycierać sobie dłonie chusteczką – na pewno zwleka, aby wymigać się od innych... I wtedy to usłyszeliśmy. Przerażający krzyk, który wypełnił całą puszczę. Disce, sed a doctis, indoctos ipse doceto Nic nie trzeba było dodać. Nic nie trzeba było mówić. Nic więcej nie trzeba było wiedzieć. Bowiem każdy z nas dokładnie znał odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytanie, które mogłyby nawinąć się nam na język. A nawet gdyby któryś z nas miał jakieś wątpliwości, wszystkie naraz zostały rozwiane przez kolejny krzyk. Tym razem wyszedł on z gardła lorda Roxtona. - Marguerite! – wrzasnął i natomiast chwycił za swój sztucer – do licha! W co ona się znowu wpakowała!? Nie stójcie tak! Profesorze, McLean ruszcie się! To właśnie zawsze podziwiałem w lordzie Johnie. Niby przez cały czas spierał się z panną Krux, ale gdy ona, lub ktokolwiek z nas, był w niebezpieczeństwie ruszał natychmiastowo. Przemiana z wesołego kompana na gotowego do działania łowcę – tak to mniej więcej wyglądało. I chociaż to właśnie ta druga twarz lorda Roxtona robiła na mnie największe wrażenie, to wolałem jej za często nie widzieć, z oczywistych chyba powodów. Ale skończę już z tymi rozważaniami. Tak szybko chciałem podążyć za lordem Johnem, że o mało co zapomniałbym strzelby. Na szczęście, wrodzona czujność dała o sobie znać i zawróciłem po broń, nim przebiegłem dwa jardy. Kiedy natomiast odbiegliśmy już od obozowiska, zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno mam przy sobie amunicję. Zlał mnie zimny pot, a po plecach przeszło mi nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Przecież jeśli i moi towarzysze zapomnieliby o amunicji... Oj, byłoby nieciekawie. Karabin miałem naładowany, ale co to znaczą dwa pociski! I wtedy to złapałem się za brzuch. Kolka mnie złapała. Aż dziwne, że takie błahostki rozwiązują poważne problemy. Jakże się ucieszyłem, kiedy w kieszeni kamizelki wyczułem kilka naboi. Teraz byłem już spokojny. Krzyki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. To znaczy, mogłem rozróżnić słowa, ale przyznaję, że ich nie pamiętam. Byłem zbyt przejęty, zbyt przestraszony, aby zapamiętywać każde pojedyncze słowo. Za to doskonale pamiętam dalsze wypadki. Nie dotarliśmy do żadnej polany, ani czegoś w tym rodzaju. Głos doprowadził nas do konkretnego drzewa. Dębu chyba, ale mogę się mylić. Jakoś nigdy nie potrafiłem rozróżniać drzew, co naraziło mnie na wyśmianie za strony rodzeństwa. „Nie odróżniasz jabłoni od drzewa oliwnego!”, jak mawiał mój starszy brat. No, nie ukrywam, że trochę w tym racji było. Wrócę jednak do historii. Drzewo to miało niezwykle potężny pień. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale przysięgam, potrzeba by ze siedem osób, aby objąć je w całości. Nie było ono jakieś bardzo wysokie, jak na tak grube (miało może ze trzydzieści stóp), ale chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak wspaniałej korony liści. To było coś pięknego. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co ktoś zrobił z tym drzewem. Otóż, była to pułapka. Nie wiem, jak wyglądała zastawiona, ale wiem, jak wyglądała... rozłożona? Tak, to chyba dobre słowo. Do potężnej gałęzi przywiązana była mocna lina, do której przywiązana była sieć, również z takiej liny wypleciona. Zapewne przygotowana była na jakieś dzikie zwierze, ale to nie oznacza, że kto inny nie mógł w nią wpaść... - Niebywałe... – szepnął mój pan. - Wygodnie – lord John uśmiechnął się i zdjął kapelusz – może jakąś poduszkę, czy kocyk? - Przestań gadać, Roxton, i ściągnij mnie stąd w tej chwili – tak, ja na miejscu panny Krux również nie byłbym zachwycony. W końcu siedzenie w takiej pułapce nie może być nawet odrobinę wygodne, że o wiszeniu kilku stóp nas ziemią nie wspomnę. - Obawiam się, że to bardziej zadanie dla McLeana, a nie dla mnie – nasz towarzysz uśmiechnął się do swojego kapelusza, a potem do mnie. Nie ukrywam, że nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiałem, że lord John właśnie wytypował mnie do uwolnienia pani Marguerite z pułapki sieciowej. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie i podniosłem wzrok na naszego łowczego – Co się tak dziwisz, Ted? Podobno pracowałeś w cyrku, więc chyba umiesz się wspinać. - Naturalnie, że umiem, laird!'' –'' odpowiedziałem w przypływie zuchwałości i nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś dodać, ja już szukałem odpowiedniego miejsca na rozpoczęcie wspinaczki. Podskoczyłem, aby złapać stabilną gałąź, po czym podciągnąłem się na niej i zacząłem zbliżać się do panny Krux. W tak zwanym międzyczasie, mój pan rozpoczął kolejny wykład. - Niebywałe – powtórzył – Nie rozumiecie, co to znaczy? Nie? Ech, zero kreatywności. No zastanówcie się, kto mógł taką pułapkę skonstruować? - Ktokolwiek to był, wkrótce mnie popamięta! – warknęła pani Marguerite, starając się odjąć twarz od odjąć twarz od sieci, której oka uciskały ją w policzek. - Człowiek! – z tego, co zauważyłem, pan profesor cały się zarumienił – tutaj jednak ktoś mieszka. Ktoś żyje tutaj pośród tych smoków. To niebywałe! Musimy go spotkać. Kto wie. Może ten ktoś ma łódź, albo jakiś inny sposób na podróżowanie między tą wyspą, a Grenlandią, albo raczej Kanadą... W sumie to druga opcja byłaby nawet lepsza bo... Co mówisz, McLean? A, nóż. Proszę, bierz. Co to ja... A tak. Skoro wnyki są tutaj, to może mieszka blisko, albo... Dobry Boże! Panna Krux użyła nieco innego sformułowania, ale nie będę go cytować. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to może odcinanie sieci nie było jakimś bardzo dobrym pomysłem, ale i tak wciąż wydaje mi się jedyną możliwością na uwolnienie naszej towarzyszki. - Zwariowałeś!? – takimi oto słowami, pani Marguerite mi podziękowała – Czy ty, aby w ogóle myślisz? - Moim zadaniem nie jest myśleć, cailin – ''powiedziałem, kiedy tylko zszedłem z drzewa – tylko wykonywać polecenia. Kątem oka dostrzegłem lekkie parsknięcie lorda Roxtona, który po chwili założył swój kapelusz i wyciągnął dłoń do panny Krux. Ona ją jednak odepchnęła z tymi oto słowami: - Teraz to sobie sama poradzę. Pan profesor natomiast zaczął się przyglądać sieci, którą ja odciąłem. Ukucnął przy niej i rozpoczął swoje oględziny. - Coś ciekawego, Russel? – zapytał lord John, poprawiając kaburę na szelkach. - Oprócz tego – w głosie mojego pana było lekkie podirytowanie – oprócz wyraźnego znaku, że na tej odległej wyspie żyją ludzie! Oprócz... - Dobrze, dobrze zrozumieliśmy – wtrąciła pani Marguerite – zamiast zachwycać się jakimś... zwitkiem pakuł, pomyśl nad czymś bardziej potrzebnym, jak na przykład nad tym, gdzie przenocujemy. I właśnie wtedy, nim pan profesor otworzył usta, to się stało. Z nieba, drzewa, lasu – nie wiem skąd – naraz wyleciało coś jakby wielki, bzyczący robak. Dopiero, kiedy ogromny owad doleciał do drzewa, zrozumieliśmy, że to nie była byle jaka mucha, czy ćma. To była finka. Nasza reakcja, nas wszystkich, była natychmiastowa. Złapaliśmy za broń, a w przypadku panny Krux to ona pożyczyła sobie jeden z rewolwerów lorda Roxtona. Czekaliśmy aż tajemniczy miotacz się ukaże. Co więcej, nie musieliśmy czekać długo. Spadł z drzewa, a w zasadzie to nie spadł tylko zeskoczyło z kocią gracją. Odwrócił się do nas. Czasu wiele na przyglądanie nie miałem, ponieważ od razu ruszył się do walki. Niemalże błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął zza pasa linkę, po której obu stronach przymocowane były dwa ciężarki. Zamachnął się i rzucił. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy bolas oplótł się dookoła moich nóg. Straciłem równowagę. Wyciągnąłem ramiona. Machałem nimi, ale to było na nic. Po chwili, jedyne co mogłem robić, to amortyzować sobie upadek dłońmi. Lord Roxton odrzucił sztucer i zaatakował napastnika. Chciał go złapać i powalić, ale nie przewidział jednego – miał on jeszcze jeden nóż. Zza pasa dobył prawie ośmiocalowy nóż myśliwski i starał się ugodzić naszego towarzysza w brzuch. Na szczęście on był szybszy. Odskoczył i postarał się pochwycić agresora za nadgarstek, ale tym razem to on okazał się zręczniejszy. Wykonał przerzut bokiem, okrążył lorda John i spróbował go podciąć. Nasz towarzysz to na szczęście zauważył i w ostatniej chwili zareagował. Złapali się za bary i rozpoczęli się testować siłowo. Tutaj to lord Roxton zyskał przewagę. Siłowali się dostatecznie długo, aby mój pan zdążył mi pomóc uwolnić nogi z lin. Panna Krux natomiast cały czas trzymała rewolwer w gotowości. Nie strzelała. Na razie nie miała powodu. I dobrze. Co jak co, ale to był człowiek. Agresywny, ale człowiek. A wracając do walki. Napastnik zrozumiał, że spotkał się z silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Widziałem, że chce wyczuć moment, w którym będzie mógł puścić ramiona lorda Johna i uciec, albo zaatakować go w inny sposób. Lord Roxton ani myślał mu na to pozwolić. W sumie to nie wiem, czy domyślał się strategii agresora, ale to byłoby całkiem logiczne. Nasz towarzysz wykorzystał swoją przewagę i starał się przygnieść rywala do drzewa. Napastnik zdecydował się na ostateczny, rozpaczliwy ruch. Opuścił ramiona i uderzył naszego towarzysza w twarz. Potem spróbował ucieczki - Nie! – mój pan złapał za lufę rewolweru pani Marguerite, która za chwilę miała pociągnąć za spust – nie strzelaj. Zabijesz niewinnego, a co gorsza możesz trafić Roxtona. Panna Krux ustąpiła, czego nie można powiedzieć o lordzie Johnie. Rzucił się na agresora (zgubił przy tym kapelusz), aby powalić jego i przy okazji siebie, na ziemię. Udało mu się. Napastnik przewrócił się na brzuch. Bez zbędnej delikatności, nasz towarzysz obrócił go na wznak i zdjął mu kaptur z twarzy. Wtedy właśnie spotkała mnie kolejna niespodzianka tego dnia. Ujrzałem piękne błękitne oczy, różowe usta i burzę blond, falistych włosów. Takie oto trzy czynniki sprawiały, że naprawdę wspaniały wojownik, bez kaptura stawał się bardzo piękną kobietą. Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur Wiesz może czym jest zadanie odbicia lustrzanego? To takie ćwiczenie aktorskie, które często wykonywałem pracując w cyrku, ale nie będę mówił, po co, bo to nie jest takie istotne. Wygląda to w ten sposób: Dwie osoby stają naprzeciwko siebie. Jedna wykonuje jakiś gest, ruch, czynność, a druga jest jej „lustrzanym odbiciem”. Stara się wręcz przewidzieć ruch drugiej osoby i wykonać go dokładnie tak samo. Brzmi to bardzo łatwo, ale to wcale nie jest aż takie proste. To znaczy jest, ale nie wtedy, kiedy ma to wyglądać naprawdę efektownie. Proszę mi wierzyć. Nie bez powodu opowiedziałem o tym zadaniu. Dlaczego? Otóż, lord Roxton i tajemnicza napastniczka zdawali się właśnie je wykonywać. Oboje zaczęli powoli wstawać z ziemi, trzymając lekko rozchylone ramiona, jakby starali się złapać równowagę. Powoli do góry. To trochę mi przypomniało moment, jak to siedziałem na trapezie, a moi przyjaciele powoli unosili mnie do góry. Tyle, że ja miałem wtedy zamknięte oczy. O, ''Dia, ''jak ja się wtedy bałem. Trzy dni się uspokajałem. Potem przez miesiąc byłem przekonany, że mam lęk wysokościowy. Później jednak spróbowałem jeszcze raz. Tak, znowu się bałem, a kiedy zjechałem na dół, zemdlałem, ale mi się udało. Z czasem, zacząłem jeździć na trapezie podczas występów. Zawsze dostawałem wielkie brawa. Wrócę jednak do mojej historii. Wkrótce oboje stali już na lekko ugiętych nogach, wciąż wpatrzeni w siebie i gotowi na ruch przeciwnika. Bałem się poruszyć, ponieważ, każdy mój gest, mógłby się okazać zgubny w skutkach dla moich towarzyszy. Przecież ta kobieta była nieobliczalna, a przynajmniej taka się wydawała. Teraz, kiedy stała w bezruchu, wreszcie mogłem się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Jak już wspomniałem, włosy miała koloru złota, o czy oceanu. Twarz lekko trójkątną i szczupłą. Chuda, ale nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że może być słaba, jak, bez urazy, większość kobiet w Londynie. Byłem przekonany, że bez najmniejszego problemu uniosłaby skrzynię owoców. Najciekawsze w kobiecie było jej ubranie. Mógłbym przysiąc, że sama je sobie uszyła w większym, lub mniejszym stopniu. Skórzana toga do ud wydawała się mocna i idealnie dostosowana do tego klimatu. To znaczy, jak na ciepłą wiosnę. Nie wiem, czy już o tym mówiłem, ale temperatura na tej wyspie jest naprawdę zaskakująco wysoka. Można się spokojnie wykąpać w rzece i nie bać się choroby, a chodzić można w samej koszuli. To znaczy tak było dzisiaj, albo raczej o tej porze roku. Może w grudniu jest tu zimnej, ale to już nie takie ważne. Kobieta miała też płaszcz, który przyozdobiony był jakimiś ogonami, lisimi, albo szopa. Nosiła prowizoryczne spodnie. Prowizoryczne, bo widać było, że kiepsko skrojone, jakieś postrzępione, tu za dużo materiału, tu za mało. Najważniejsze, żeby spełniały swoją funkcję. Buty z futra jakiegoś zwierzaka. Tak oto wyglądała napastniczka, która wkrótce wykonała swój ruch, który tak długo planowała. Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że można się aż tak szybko poruszać. To trwało ułamek sekundy. Dosłownie, rzuciła na nas ostatnie spojrzenie i z zawrotną szybkością pobiegła w las. Jak łania spłoszona chrupnięciem gałęzi pod stopą myśliwego. Łowca jednak nie spał. Lord Roxton schylił się, aby chwycić za upuszczony sztucer, po czym pobiegł za kobietą. A my za nim. Gdyby nie ta cała afera z atakiem, to bardzo zdziwiłby mnie fakt, że panna Krux po raz pierwszy zrobiła coś dla lorda Johna. Otóż, wzięła jego kapelusz. Mała to rzecz, ale zawsze coś. Nie biegliśmy długo. Kobieta wkrótce zrozumiała, że chociaż, tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało, zna wyspę lepiej od nas, jest zapewne młodsza (przynajmniej od mojego pana i lorda Roxtona), to wcale nie znaczy, że nam ucieknie. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Stała nam naprzeciw. W ręce miała nóż, który pojawił się w jej prawej dłoni jakimś magicznym sposobem. Niby zwykłe ostrze, to niezbyt groźna, w porównaniu do strzelb, broń i nawet łatwo kogoś z niej rozbroić, ale przecież nikt nie będzie ryzykował swojego życia, aby pozbawić kobietę jej noża. Postrzelić jej również nie chcieliśmy, albo raczej tak mi się wydawało. To znaczy, ani ja, ani mój pan na pewno nie mieliśmy takiego zamiaru. Jeśli chodzi o panią Marguerite, to miałem mieszane uczucia, zwłaszcza, że to zapewne nasza napastniczka zastawiła te wnyki. Lord John nie wyglądał mi nigdy na takiego, co by do damy strzelił, ale kiedy widziałem go, mierzącego do pięknej blondynki ze sztucera, zastanawiałem się, co jest dla niego ważniejsze – osobiste zasady, czy chęć obronienia nas. Na szczęście pan profesor był gotów zrobić wszystko, aby nie dopuścić do rozlewu krwi. - lordzie Roxton, proszę pana o opuszczenie broni – powiedział, podnosząc ręce do góry – postarajmy załatwić to pokojowo. Lord John nawet nie spojrzała na mojego pana. Zwlekał chwilę, ale opuścił sztucer. Wciąż trzymał go jednak w gotowości, a z kobiety nie spuszczał wzroku. - Dziękuję. Musimy się z nią porozumieć. Zapewne wie bardzo dużo o tym miejscu. Wie jak tu przeżyć i może nawet jak wrócić do domu. - A jak ma pan zamiar się z nią porozumieć? Na migi? – a ponieważ panna Krux stała centralnie za mną, pan profesor rzucił na mnie dziwne spojrzenie. Dziwne, ponieważ był przekonany, że to ja przemówiłem i to w dodatku kobiecym głosem. Obyło się na szczęście bez jeszcze dziwniejszych pytań, ponieważ, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaję, gdyż usłyszałem szelest trawy pod naciskiem buta, pani Marguerite lekko wychyliła się zza mnie i pokazała się mojemu panu. - Oczywiście – profesor Russel zgiął nogi w kolanach i spojrzał na napastniczkę – Proszę się o nic nie kłopotać. Mam doświadczenie z dzikimi – i właśnie wtedy mój pan dał nam popis swej znajomości jakiegoś nowatorskiego języka gestów, którego nawet nie próbowałem zrozumieć – przybyliśmy – gest ten przypominał ruch przerzucania ciasta placki z ręki do ręki – z daleka – ręce do góry – rozbiliśmy się tutaj – młynki kciukami zakończone nałożeniem dłoni na głowę – poszukujemy... - Na litość boską, profesorze – ponownie usłyszałem głos pani Krux zza moich pleców – czy myśli pan, że ona zrozumie angielski. Może minąć nawet dwadzieścia lat. Mogę nawet być na łożu śmierci, a i tak będę wspominać następne wydarzenia z uśmiechem na twarzy. Mój pan nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, podobnie jak każde z nas, a i tak usłyszeliśmy czyiś głos. - Mówię trochę po francusku. Spojrzeliśmy na blond napastniczkę. Uśmiechała się, a co najważniejsze schowała nóż gdzieś w płaszczu. Pewnie miała tam jakąś kieszeń. Chyba nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu twarzy pana profesora – wyrażała zarówno zdziwienie, jak i zadowolenie. Lekki uśmiech, świecące oczy i delikatnie zmarszczone brwi. Jeśli chodzi o innych, to lord Roxton ostatecznie stracił, o ile mogę tak powiedzieć, „ochotę” na postrzelenie wojowniczki. Przewiesił więc sztucer przez ramię i czekał na to, co nastąpi. Podobnie jak ja. Nie widziałem miny pani Marguerite, ale domyślałem się, że wkrótce będzie chciała poważnie porozmawiać z tą kobietą i jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że taka rozmowa chociażby mogłaby być przyjemna i, przynajmniej dla jednej ze stron, bezpieczna. - Przepraszam za... – mój pan ponownie wykonała kilka gestów w tym dziwnym języku. Po chwili machną ręką – nieważne. Nazywam się James Russel, a to moi przyjaciele i towarzysze podróży. To lord John Roxton, pani Marguerite Krux i mój kamerdyner, Theodor McLean. - Abigail Brunche – powiedziała wojowniczka z uśmiechem. - A teraz, kiedy skończyliśmy już te uprzejmości, może wytłumaczysz nam, dlaczego jeszcze minutę temu byłaś gotowa nas zabić, a teraz gawędzisz sobie z nami, jak gdyby nigdy nic – panna Krux postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Od tego powinniśmy chyba zacząć – dodał lord John. Spostrzegłem, że jego dłoń ostrzegawczo zbliżyła się do paska sztucera przewieszonego przez ramię. - Nie chcemy cię naturalnie urazić, ale zgodzisz się chyba z nami, że sytuacja, w której się znaleźliśmy jest dosyć... – przyznam, że rzadko kiedy byłem świadkiem sytuacji, w której pan profesor zgubił, lub nie mógł odszukać w myślach właściwe słowo. - Dziwna? Skomplikowana? Trudna? Czy udało mi się zgadnąć? A zresztą proszę nic nie mówić. Lepiej po prostu powiem to, co uznam za stosowne. Potem wy odpowiecie mi na kilka pytań. Co będzie dalej, to się okaże – Abigail usiadła na konarze jakiegoś spróchniałego pnia. Nic nie mówiła. Czułem, że na coś czeka i wkrótce zaczęliśmy się domyślać, że po prostu chce abyśmy i my dali odpocząć nogom. Nie da się ukryć, że był to dobry pomysł, na który ochoczo przystałem. - Nie miewam tu wielu gości – zakomunikowała nam wojowniczka, kiedy już każde z nas znalazło sobie w miarę wygodne siedzisko – raz tylko przybyła tu grupa jakiś kłusowników, czy innych drani. Starczy powiedzieć, że nie mieli zbyt pokojowych zamiarów. Wystarczy połączyć to doświadczenie z latami spędzonymi tutaj wśród niezbyt milusińskich stworzeń i dokładnie widać, dlaczego potraktowałam was jak intruzów. - Rozumiem, że to twoje ślady odkryłem przy naszym starym obozie – sam fakt, że lord Roxton położył sobie strzelbę na kolanach pokazywał mi, że nie do końca jeszcze ufa nowej znajomej. - Po każdym sztormie wychodzę na plażę i szukam czegoś przydatnego. Morze wyrzuca wiele interesujących przedmiotów. Jeśli wasz stary obóz był na plaży, to możliwe, że zostawiłam tam swoje ślady. Niemniej jednak nie śledziłam was. - Proszę nam jeszcze powiedzieć – jak to mój pan miał w zwyczaju, nie patrzył swojemu rozmówcy prosto w oczy. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego tak robi, ale też nigdy nie pytałem – jak się pani... - Abigail – wtrąciła szybko wojowniczka. - Abigail... – poprawił się z lekkim uśmiechem pan profesor – proszę nam powiedzieć, jak się tutaj znalazłaś. Sama przyznasz, że to dosyć odludne i tajemnicze miejsce. - Zgadza się – nasza nowa znajoma długo zwlekała z powiedzeniem tych dwóch słów, jakby po naszych minach i gestach chciała się upewnić, czy aby możne nam na tyle zaufać, żeby je wymówić. Jakby chciała nas w pewien sposób sprawdzić – płynęłam z rodziną do Ameryki. Mój ojciec, zoolog, otrzymał ofertę pracy w którymś z nowojorskich, czy bostońskich muzeów. Nas również porwał sztorm i wylądowaliśmy tutaj. - Do Ameryki? – znałem to spojrzenie mojego pana i oznaczało ono jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa Abigail, albo bardzo się nad czymś zastanawiał – W takim razie musieliście bardzo zboczyć z kursu. - Nie wierzy mi pan? - Nie mam do tego podstaw. Zastanawiam się po prostu, dlaczego płynęliście taką dziwną trasą. Może zaistniało zagrożenie gór lodowych, albo jakaś ławica rzadkich ryb tamtędy przepływała... A zresztą to nie jest takie istotne. Grunt, że jesteśmy tu razem i sądzę, że powinniśmy zacząć współpracować ze sobą. Ostatnie zdanie pana profesora wywołała nie małe zamieszanie. Panna Krux spojrzała na niego lodowato. Byłem przekonany, że na usta cisną się jej takie zdania jak „Chyba pan oszalał, że chce się sprzymierzyć z tą dzikuską”, albo „Już raz chciała nas zabić, więc czemu nie miałaby znowu spróbować”. Lord Roxton popatrzył uważnie na wojowniczkę, tak jak mój dobry przyjaciel z cyrku, Jimmy Houston, patrzył na ochotników z widowni podczas swoich występów. Był on magikiem, którego jednym ze standardowych numerów było czytanie w myślach. Czasami zadawał jakieś pytanie, czasami prosił o wymyślenie jakiegoś obrazu, lub melodii. Potem patrzył śmiałkowi prosto w oczy, ale nie zawsze. Niekiedy spoglądał uważnie w jakiś inny punkt, albo robił coś innego, co wyglądało interesująco, albo raczej tajemniczo. Nie ważne, co robił i tak zawsze zgadywał. W każdym razie, wzrok lorda John przyniósł mi na myśl poczciwego Jimmy'ego. Obawiam się, że lord Roxton nie posiadał zdolności Wielkiego Houstona i jedynie chciał się dokładnie przyjrzeć kobiecie, która miała stać się naszą sojuszniczką. Sama Abigail wydała mi się zdziwiona, żeby nie powiedzieć speszona propozycją mojego pana. Sądzę, że sam na jej miejscu zareagowałby podobnie. A ponieważ panu profesorowi chyba bardzo zależało na naszej współpracy, szybko odezwał się ponownie. - Pomyślcie tylko. Z wiedzą Abigail i naszym sprzętem jesteśmy w stanie wyjść stąd cało. Wytrzymamy razem, a potem razem wrócimy do Londynu. Już się nie mogę doczekać min tych bufonów z Towarzystwa Historycznego, kiedy wrócę z dowodem na... - Proszę się aż tak nie zapędzać – wojowniczka gwałtownie wstała i spojrzała na nas wszystkich wyzywająco. Odczekała chwile i ponownie przemówiła – pomogę wam przetrwać i udostępnię wam kontakt z tubylcami. Proszę tak nie patrzeć. Nie sądziliście chyba, że jesteśmy tu tylko my i dzikie zwierzęta. Wrócimy teraz po wasz sprzęt, a potem zaprowadzę was do mojego domu, gdzie was przechowam tak długo, aż wymyślicie, jak wrócicie do Anglii. Ja jednak nie wracam. Po drodze opowiecie mi, dlaczego tu jesteście. - A co z załogą statku, na którego pokładzie tu przypłynęłaś i twoją rodziną? – pani Marguerite jak zawsze była bardzo podejrzliwa i dokładna – Czy nie zdziwi ich, że przyprowadziłaś do domu jakiś... - Załogę zabiły smoki i choroby, a moi rodzicie dawno temu wyruszyli na poszukiwanie drogi do domu i do tej pory nie wrócili. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się równie niezręcznie i podle. Co prawda, nie miałem podstaw, aby czuć się podle, ale to nie znaczy, że nie ogarnęło mnie to uczucie. Miałem wrażenie, że pocieszam człowieka w żałobie, mówiąc mu jaki to jego zmarły krewny był okropny. Może i nie znalazłem się w adekwatnej sytuacji, ale obie te sceny prowadzą do takiego samego podsumowania: powiedziało się coś, czego się kiedyś będzie żałować i za co przepraszać. Panna Krux nie przeprosiła jednak. Spuściła tylko wzrok, przy czym chyba mruknęła cicho, chociaż równie dobrze mogło mi się to zdawać i zaczęła czekać na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Nie wiem, czy miałeś kiedyś okazję przeżyć, tak nazywaną przeze mnie, „milczącą rozmowę”, albo „rozmową na spojrzenia”. Chodzi o to, że nikt nie mówi pełnych zdań tylko półsłówka, a najważniejsze informacje przekazuje się poprzez delikatne gesty i, przede wszystkim, niejednoznaczne spojrzenia. Może i w przypadku takiej rozmowy komunikat nie jest zawsze zrozumiały, ale to świetny sposób a porozumienie się we właśnie takich sytuacjach. Właśnie w taki sposób potwierdziliśmy, że zrobimy to, co zaproponowała Abigail. Kiedy to zmierzaliśmy do miejsca, w którym porzuciliśmy nasze bagaże, nasza nowa znajoma opowiedziała nam, jak to jej statek wpadł na jakąś rafę, mieliznę, albo skałę. Na zachodniej plaży wciąż znajdują się szczątki wraku. - Nie minął jeden dzień – zrelacjonowała nam – a spotkaliśmy się z tutejszymi bestyjkami. Niestety, podczas sztormu straciliśmy cały proch, więc nasze szanse przeżycia były naprawdę kiepskie. Zrezygnowaliśmy więc z ofensywy i z resztek statku zaczęliśmy budować dom. - Ze szczątków drewnianego statku – tym razem to lord Roxton powątpiewał – zakładam, że wiedzieliście już wtedy, że macie do czynienia z ognistymi bestiami. - Właśnie dlatego zamieszkaliśmy w jaskini – aż się zdziwiłem, że na twarzy wojowniczki nie malowała się duma, tylko tylko bardziej zniecierpliwienie. W sumie to też byłbym poddenerwowany, gdyby ktoś cały czas mnie testował. - Genialne – pan profesor uśmiechnął się pod wąsem – w ten sposób jesteście zabezpieczeni przed wszystkim. - Za wyjątkiem wilgoci i zimna – zawsze myślałem i naiwnie do tej pory myślę, że kiedyś przywyknę do tych ciągłych prowokacji ze strony panny Krux. Ilekroć to sobie wmawiałem, tylekroć się zawodziłem. Na szczęście, Abigail wydawała się odporna na te docinki. Chociaż z drugiej strony mogła po prostu nie chcieć z nami walczyć, bo w końcu jedna osoba z nożem, na cztery uzbrojone w strzelby i rewolwery osoby, ma małe szanse. Cokolwiek by to nie było, powstrzymywało wojowniczkę od wybuchu agresji. Dalej Abigail opowiedziała nam jak to po kolei kolejni członkowie załogi ginęli z różnych powodów. Jednak nie mnogość różnych metod zabijania przez niegodziwą naturę najbardziej nas zdziwiła. Najbardziej zdziwiliśmy się, gdy wojowniczka odpowiedziała mojemu panu na to pytanie: - Zawsze czytam gazety i zawsze zapamiętuję takie artykuły, w których jest mowa o takich rzeczach jak chociażby zaginięcia statków. W najbliższej przeszłości miały miejsce trzy takie wydarzenia. Jedno rok temu, drugie sześć, a trzecie siedem. - W takim razie w gazetach nie pisano o naszym rejsie. My wypłynęliśmy w 1867, czyli... - Dobry Boże! – pan profesor aż zatrzymał pochód – W takim razie mieszkasz tu od siedemnastu lat! - Tutaj czas leci znacznie wolniej. Podziwiać, czy współczuć – nie byłem pewny. Osobiście to już miałem dosyć tej wyspy z piekła rodem i chciałem jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. A kiedy pomyślałem, że ona jest tu od tylu lat to zastanawiałem się tylko, jakim cudem ona tu tyle przeżyła. Zwłaszcza, że teraz jest tu zupełnie sama. Nie pytałem od jak dawna, bo mogłoby okazać się to dla niej bolesne pytanie. Dopiero jakiś czas później, kiedy to wszyscy zżyliśmy się bardziej, odważyłem się ją o to zapytać. Przybliżę Ci jednak potem tą rozmowę i dlatego przemilczę pewne sprawy, aby potem ich nie chcący nie powtarzać. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym zostawiliśmy nasza bagaże. - Mieliście dużo szczęścia, że nie przechodziła tu żadna z tych bestii – powiedziała nam Abigail, gdy my zbieraliśmy nasze porozrzucane rzeczy – inaczej znaleźlibyście tu tylko marne szczątki i niekompletne sprzęty. - Ciekawe, kiedy nam udzieli się ten twój optymizm – już wtedy czułem, że Abigail i panią Marguerite nie połączy wielka przyjaźń. One chyba też to czuły. Do zmroku zostały już zaledwie trzy godziny, gdy wyruszyliśmy w drogę do jaskiń. Zaczęliśmy kierować się z powrotem na północ. Dzięki doświadczeniu naszej nowej znajomej, udało nam się przejść przez las bez zbędnych niespodzianek. Prowadziła nas z dala od niebezpiecznych miejsc i smoczych gniazd. Dwukrotnie przeprowadziła nas bezpiecznie prze rzekę, która przecięła nam drogę. Przy czym za drugim razem powiedziała nam, że jesteśmy już blisko. Jak się okazało jej dom szczęśliwie znajdował się blisko źródła słodkiej wody. Było już ciemno, kiedy to dotarliśmy wreszcie do celu. Z początku myślałem, że dotarliśmy do jakiś katakumb, czy innej krypty. To jedyne skojarzenia jakie mi przyszły na myśl, kiedy zobaczyłem ciemny tunel prowadzący w głąb skały. Wyglądało to jak portal do piekła ukryty za prowizorycznymi drzwiami, a nie wejście do cudzego mieszkanka. Nie ukrywam, bałem się tam wejść. Ostatecznie nocą wszystko wygląda zdecydowanie straszniej niż w świetle dnia. Nie próbuję się oczywiście w jakikolwiek sposób usprawiedliwiać, tylko chcę lepiej nakreślić naszą sytuację. W każdym razie do jaskini wszedłem jako jeden z ostatnich. A kiedy już przekroczyłem próg jaskini, byłem zachwycony. Światło do jaskini nie wlatywało, ale to nic, ponieważ oprócz zwykłych skał w grocie były i jakieś inne, dziwne kamienie. Nie nazwałbym ich „dziwnymi” gdyby po prostu były błękitne, a były, tylko dlatego, że podobnie jak żarówki, czy świece wydobywało się z nich światło i to w dodatku bardzo jasne. Tylko dzięki tym kryształom w jaskini nie było ciemno i mrocznie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Naprawdę poczułem się jak w domu, gdyż grota była bardzo dobrze urządzona. Przy wejściu stał duży piec węglowy, który idealnie sprawdzał się w roli głównego urządzenia grzewczego i paleniska do przygotowywania posiłków. Wewnątrz znajdowały się też lekko sponiewierane fotele, kilka stołów, dwie kanapy, parę regałów i szaf oraz inne przedmioty tudzież meble, które znajdują się statystycznym mieszkaniu. Od głównej komory odchodziły trzy korytarze, z czego jeden się potem rozdwajał, które prowadziły do czterech pomieszczeń, które urządzone były na sypialnie. Może i za dużo przedmiotów tam nie było, ale przecież nawet w snach nie spodziewaliśmy się, że tutaj spotkają nas takie luksusy. Nie musieliśmy już spać pod namiotami, narażeni na atak dzikich bestii, przemoknięcie i inne niewygody. Mieliśmy naprawdę godziwe warunki do życia. Musieliśmy się bardzo postarać, aby znaleźć sposób na narzekanie. Chociaż dla chcącego nic trudnego. Prawą i w dodatku największą komorę zajął mój pan. - Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko – powiedział pan profesor, kiedy Abigail skończyła nas oprowadzać – po prostu chcę mieć miejsce na badania. Nikomu nie chciało się kłócić o taką głupotę, więc pierwsza osoba była już, że pozwolę tak powiedzieć, zakwaterowana. Do Abigail od początku należał ta komnata, która z początku dzieliła korytarz z drugą. Po sąsiedzku, że tak powiem, mieszkała z nią panna Krux. Ja i lord Roxton dzieliliśmy lewą komorę. Przez środek komnaty przechodził skalny wał, więc posiadaliśmy pewną prywatność, ale i tak oboje słyszeliśmy każdy swój ruch. W sumie to cieszyłem się z towarzystwa, choć czułem się troszkę skrępowany. Od teraz nie będę opisywać dokładnie każdego dnia, ponieważ wówczas kronika ta miałaby więcej stron niż dzieje Karola Wielkiego spisane przez Einharda. Dlatego też dalej znajdziesz, mój drogi czytelniku, opisy naszych najciekawszych i najważniejszych przygód, które ostatecznie doprowadziły nas z powrotem do Londynu, lub pozwoliły nam odkryć sekrety tej niebezpiecznej wyspy. A wierz mi, wiele ich było. Jednak na wszystko przyjdzie pora. O jeszcze jednej sprawie muszę wspomnieć. Nigdy nie studiowałem na Oksfordzie, więc mój zasób mądrych cytatów i zwrotów jest dosyć ograniczony, więc od teraz nie będę już tytułował rozdziałów łacińskimi sentencjami, bo, wstyd przyznać, nie znam już ich więcej. Za to opowieści mam jeszcze mnóstwo. „Chorym pomagaj, lub chociaż nie czyń szkody” ''Hipokrates Od czasu katastrofy morskiej minęły dwa dni i chociaż na razie udało nam się uniknąć kolejnych niebezpiecznych spotkań ze smokami, to wyspa wciąż prezentowała się od najgorszej strony. Dlaczego? Otóż, przez te dwa dni, które swoją drogą zdawały mi się być wiecznością, tylko padało. Lało jak z cebra! Mało, że padało bez przerwy, to jeszcze krople deszczu były wielkie jak piłki do krokieta. Jeśli człowiek nie chciał się utopić, to musiał siedzieć w domu i czekać na cud. I właśnie to robiliśmy. Przez czterdzieści osiem godzin byliśmy uwięzieni w jaskini. Musieliśmy ostrożnie dawkować jedzenie, które Abigail kiedyś w wolnej chwili zmagazynowała. Delikatesy to nie były, bo tymi zapasami okazały się jakieś korzonki i inne dary lasu (bez soli to trudno mięso przechowywać), ale w można przecież marudzić komuś, kto bezinteresownie pozwala ci mieszkać w swoim domu. Te dwie doby mogę opisać dwoma słowami: ziąb i wilgoć. Było tak zimno, że chodziłem po jaskini naraz w dwóch parach spodni, trzech koszulach, kamizelce, kurtce i owinięty jeszcze kocem. Moim towarzysze również kiepsko znosili taki stan rzeczy. Lord Roxton wykonywał głównie tylko dwie czynności: albo odsypiał ostatnie dni, albo grał w wista sam ze sobą, bo jakoś nikt nie miał ochoty na partyjkę. Mój pan tylko majstrował przy piecyku. Nie wiem, co chciał osiągnąć, ani czy to osiągnął i to nie dlatego, że on sam nic nie mówił. Jakoś nie interesowało mnie, co robi. Miałem na głowie gorsze zmartwienia. Panna Krux większość czasu spędzała w swoim pokoju, co było bardzo pozytywne dla mnie. Ilekroć wychodziła, tylekroć zaczynała się kolejna etiuda narzekań i obelg. Tylko Abigail zdawała się w miarę dobrze znosić te niepogody. Na szczęście każdy koszmar kiedyś się kończy, a po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce. W naszym przypadku był tak samo. Z jednego powodu kocham deszcz. Od dziecka uwielbiam ten zapach świata po ulewie. Cały świat budzi się z deszczowej stagnacji i ponownie zaczyna żyć pod bezchmurnym niebem. My również, jak te zięby, wyszliśmy z groty i zaczęliśmy z powrotem żyć. Od razu po rozchmurzeniu, Abigail udała się na kilkudniową wędrówkę. - Udam się do tutejszego plemienia Indian i spróbuję przekonać wodza, aby się z wami spotkał - wyjaśniła nam, gdy spostrzegliśmy, że szykuje się do drogi – może oni będą w stanie pomóc wam wrócić do Anglii. Nie wiedzieliśmy, dlaczego chce iść tam sama. Nie nalegaliśmy jednak, aby wzięła nas ze sobą, bo jakoś nie marzył nam się kilkudniowy marsz. Obiecała nam, że wróci za dwa do trzech dni i po prostu wyruszyła w drogę, mając przy sobie tylko swój wierny nóż i płaszcz z ogonami szopów. Pierwszy dzień po ulewie nasza czwórka spędziła spokojnie. Nikt oprócz lorda Johna nie wyszedł na dłużej niż godzinę z jaskini. Dopiero nazajutrz wszyscy razem wybraliśmy się na spacer. Przez „spacer” mam na myśli kilkugodzinny marsz przez las, którego mieszkańcami są krwiożercze bestie, przy których nasze sztucery i strzelby są bezwartościowymi zabawkami dla dzieci. Pomijając te szczegóły, to przyjemnie było wyprostować nogi. Zmierzaliśmy na wschód to jest tam, gdzie spodziewaliśmy się dostrzec wrak statku Abigail. Chyba jednak trochę zboczyliśmy z kursu, ponieważ zamiast na plażę dotarliśmy na klify. Kiedy tam przybyliśmy, było wtedy wczesne popołudnie, od razu przypomniałem sobie jak to odwiedziłem mojego brata w Irlandii. Odwiedziłem tą wyspę tylko dlatego, aby zobaczyć tak zwane Moherowe Klify. To było coś wspaniałego! Ponad błyszczącą wodą wznosiły się kamienne urwiska pokryte pyszną, zieloną trawą. Chciałem tylko uchwycić ten moment i zapomnieć gdzie jestem i kim jestem. A trwałem tak póki słońce skryło się za horyzontem, dając miejsce na niebie księżycowi. Tutejsze klify, nawet nie umywały się do irlandzkich urwisk. Kiedy spojrzałem w dół zobaczyłem ostre skały, a nie, jak miałem nadzieję, plażę, na której powinny znajdować się szczątki statku. Na samym klifie trawa rosła tylko malutkimi kępkami, a drzew w ogóle nie było. Linia lasu kończyła się dobre sto jardów przed urwiskiem. Prawie zupełny brak roślinności był rekompensowany licznymi skałami. - To wygląda jak wielkie cmentarzysko – powiedziałem po chwili. w istocie wiele z tych kamieni wyglądało jak szare nagrobki. Nawet kształt i wielkość się zgadzały! - Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że to tylko skojarzenie, a nie prawda – mruknął mi przelotnie lord Roxton. - O to proszę się nie martwić – mój pan odszedł od nas kilka kroków i właśnie oglądał wystające z klifu skały – w tych okolicach mieszkają, lub mieszkały tylko dwa ludy: Wikingowie z rodu Ulryka Szarego i ci Indianie, o których wspominała Abigail. Normanowie nie chowali swoich zmarłych, a cmentarze indiańskie, bez względu na plemię, wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. A poza tym, to zwalisko skał nie wygląda mi na ludzką robotę. - No dobrze, dalej jest już tylko morze – zauważył słusznie lord John – Dalej tylko wpław. Zawracamy, czy... Może i laird ''dokończył swą wypowiedź, a może i nie. To nie było ważne, ponieważ i tak byśmy tego nie usłyszeli. Podobnie jak huk pioruna nadchodzi znienacka, podobnie teraz nie wiadomo skąd nawiedził nas ten odgłos, jakiego w życiu nie słyszałem. Z początku brzmiało to jak pianie koguta, ale skowyt był zbyt gardłowy jak na drób. Wkrótce zacząłem się jednak zastanawiać, czy to nie aby syk węża, lecz zbyt donośny był to wrzask. Wtedy też przypomniałem sobie stare historyjki, które to dziadek opowiadał mi na werandzie naszego starego domu. Samej opowieści w całości nie pamiętam, jednak jej „głównego” bohatera na zawsze zapamiętam, gdyż był on koszmarem mych lat dziecięcych. Dziadek opowiadał mi o stworze, który zwał się bazyliszkiem – pół kogucie, pół wężu. Bestii tak potwornej, że jej wzrok zabijał. W takich właśnie chwilach, gdy wtedy, kiedy nie powinieneś myśleć, a działać, wyobraźnia bierze górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w takiej sytuacji, mój czytelniku, ale wiec, że nadmierne rozumowanie danej sytuacji jest wrogiem szybkich i zdecydowanych działań. To właśnie takie rozmyślania mnie zgubiły. Stałem jak słup latarni i odnoszę wrażenie, że przez cały ten czas ani razu nie mrugnąłem. Wzroku nie odwracałem, tylko wpatrywałem się w jeden punkt. To chyba była jakaś spora skała, ale wtedy jeszcze nie spisywałem swoich wspomnień i mogę się mylić. Na szczęście, choć jak się potem okazało, to może i aż tak szczęśliwie to nie było, wkrótce ocknąłem się i zrobiłem jadą z głupszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek przyszły mi do głowy. Oj, długo mi to później wypominano. - Uwaga! – wykrzyczałem – Zamknijcie oczy. ''Uamhas ''nadchodzi! Po tych pięciu słowach padłem na ziemię, choć z początku chciałem uciekać i ukryłem głowę w dłoniach. Wkrótce potem poczułem, jak ktoś podnosi mnie do góry za kołnierz. - Opanuj się, Ted! – lord Roxton spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i puścił moje odzienie. W dłoniach miał już odbezpieczony sztucer. Już chciałem przepraszać za moje zachowanie, gdy zrozumiałem, że mówienie czegokolwiek jest absolutnie nie wskazane. Sytuacja była napięta. Powiem więcej, to całe spięcie można było nożem ciąć! Po chwili ten paskudny skowyt ponownie rozbrzmiał. Zakładam, że gdyby nie stojący za mną lord John, to ponownie bym spanikował. Z tą różnicą, że teraz to już na pewno rzuciłbym się do ucieczki. Kiedy ten głos ponownie się odezwał spodziewałem się, że wkrótce zdarzy się najgorsza z możliwych opcji. Bałem się, że bazyliszek wkrótce wyłoni się zza któreś ze skał. ''Dia, ''jak ja nie chciałem ujrzeć tej maszkary! Chociaż, gdyby wierzyć w dziadkowe opowieści, to nie zobaczyłbym tego potwora, bo prędzej bym zginął. Każde z nas stało w bezruchu we wcześniej wybranym miejscu z odbezpieczoną bronią. Staliśmy tak dobre kilka minut. Czekaliśmy aż bestia, którą wciąż uważałem za bazyliszka, wyda koleiny odgłos, odejdzie, lub stanie nam naprzeciw. Pod żadnym pozorem nie chciałem, aby prawdziwa okazała się ostatnia opcja. Skowyt ponownie rozbrzmiał. Poczułem, że krew zupełnie odpłynęła mi z głowy i rąk. Nie miałem już siły. Jedyne, co czułem, że mogę zrobić, to uciec tak daleko, jak się tylko da. Przełknąłem ślinę i z drżącymi rękami czekałem na cud, albo potępienie. Zimne krople zlały moje czoło. Oczy zaczęły mi łzawić. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział, ponieważ ponowie były bym wystawiony na pośmiewisko. Przymknąłem powieki, gdy potworny pomruk raz jeszcze się ozwał. Z tą różnicą, że teraz wrzask brzmiał trochę inaczej. To znaczy z początku był taki sam, ale potem jakby zdecydowanie osłabł – stał się bardziej piskliwy i cichy. Wkrótce do odgłosu, gdyż skowytem to już nie było, doszedł dźwięk człapania, jakby mokre stopy stąpały po kamiennej posadzce. Kilka sekund późnej zza skały wyszło to, czego tak bardzo się bałem. Wtedy poczułem, że krew wraca mi do głowy, ale w znacznie zbyt dużej dawce. Na twarzy zrobiłem się czerwony ze wstydu. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak głupio. Nawet wtedy, gdy zwariowana staruszka powiesiła mnie za kostki na drzewie, ale o tym kiedy indziej. Zza skały nie wyszedł bazyliszek, ani inna dziwaczna bestia, tylko malutki smoczek z wielkimi oczkami. Miał on zaledwie stopę wzrostu. Zamiast przednich łap miał skrzydła, na których się opierał. Głowę miał podłużną ozdobioną nieproporcjonalnie dużymi rogami po obu stronach głowy i jednym małym różkiem na środku główki. Koloru był jasnopomarańczowego, ale brzuszek miał żółty. Kiedy go zobaczyłem, tylko jedna rzeczy przyszła mi do głowy. O dziwo, to nie ja ją wypowiedziałem, tylko pan profesor. - Słodkie maleństwo. Moi towarzysze chyba również nie uznali smoczka za zagrożenie dla życia, ponieważ każdy roześmiał się na swój własny sposób i opuścił broń. Mój pan poszedł nawet o krok dalej. Zawiesił strzelbę na ramieniu, zgiął nogi w kolanach i zaczął się zbliżać do smoczka. - Proszę uważać, profesorze – lord John, teraz już stojący obok mnie, również przewiesił sztucer przez ramie – on może tylko wyglądać niepozornie. - Masz racje, Roxton – właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że panna Krux odezwała się chyba dzisiaj po raz pierwszy – w końcu małe zwierzaczki i niemowlaki są najgroźniejsze. Smoczek przechylił główkę i zaczął się z zaciekawieniem przyglądać panu profesorowi. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami i cofnął się o kilka kroków. - Nie bój się – zapewniał mój pan, wciąż zbliżając się do gada – ja nic ci nie zrobię. Spójrz. Nie mam niczego, czym mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. Chodź. Nie, nie! O, tak. Bardzo dobrze. Spokojnie tylko spokojnie. No, widzisz. Brawo, mały. Tak jak ja miałem talent do żonglowania, tak pan profesor miał rękę do zwierząt, choć nigdy nawet psa nie miał. Przynajmniej z tego, co mi wiadomo. Ja nie wiem, jak mój pan to zrobił, ale jakimś cudem smoczek dał mu się dotknął. Śmiać mi się chciało, gdy nie stąd ni zowąd zwierzaczek zaczął się zachowywać jak mały kotek – podszedł do pana profesora i zaczął się o niego obcierać. Trącał mego pana tą swoją wielką główką i prawie nie zawadzał o jego spodnie swoimi nad wyraz dużymi rogami. Smoczek dał się też poklepać po boku. Wtedy też pan profesor powiedział coś, co rozpoczęło nasze kłopoty: - Weźmy go ze sobą. - Że co?! – miałem już serdecznie dosyć tych nagłych wybuchów pani Marguerite. Podskakiwałem przez nie jak zając, czy królik – Czy pan już do reszty zwariował? Chce pan przygarnąć dziką bestię? - To nie jest dzika bestia – poprawił mój pan swoim jak zawsze spokojnym głosem. - Ale będzie – cóż, domyśliłem się, że panna Krux nie da za wygraną. - Marguerite ma rację, Russel – chyba po raz pierwszy lord Roxton poparł naszą towarzyszkę – Pamiętaj, że to nie jest kanarek, tylko smok. Chyba nie muszę przypominać naszego ostatniego spotkania z jego konfratrem. - He, nie wierzę – pan profesor wyprostował się na tyle gwałtownie, że mały smoczek, który obecnie opierał się o nogę mojego pana, stracił równowagę i upadł na brzuch – istna koalicja! McLean, ty chyba jesteś po mojej stronie. - Z całym szacunkiem, ''duine – powiedziałem powoli, przełykając ślinę – ale obawiam się, że przygarnięcie tego draigon ''może okazać się niebezpieczne. Nie wiemy przecież, jak się nie zaopiekować. - Co gorsza jego rodzice mogą nie być zachwyceni faktem, że ktoś po prostu wziął sobie ich dziecko – dodał lord John. - Nie wierzę w to, co słyszę – pan profesor przykucnął przy zwierzaku. Smoczek wydał mi się bardzo zadowolony, że ktoś zniżył się do jego poziomu i, aby to pokazać, wskoczył mojemu panu na kolana – spójrzcie na niego. On nie jest niebezpieczny. McLean, mówisz, że nie znamy jego zwyczajów. A kiedy, według ciebie mamy je poznać, jak nie teraz? To doskonała okazja. Nie boi się nas, to bardzo odważny malec. Dzięki niemu w ciągu jednego dnia poznamy więcej zwyczajów jego gatunku, niż podczas rocznej obserwacji jego braci. Taka jest prawda, McLean. Natomiast pan, lordzie Roxton, obawia się, że gdzieś tu mogą być jego rodzice. Proszę się rozejrzeć. Nawet głuptak by tu gniazda nie założył! Tylko skały i zwaliska. Smok zresztą też tutaj nie miałby po co legowisko budować. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że malec bardzo oddalił się od rodzinnego gniazdka. Z tego, co wiem, to mało gadów opiekuje się swoim potomstwem. Wątpię, że smoki są wyjątkiem. Rodzice pewnie uznali, że mały jest już samodzielny i wypuścili go z gniazda. Teraz pewnie żyje już na własny rachunek. - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – lord Roxton podszedł do mojego pana. Przykucnął, aby lepiej widzieć smoczka. Miałem wrażenie, że zwierzaczek jest bardzo zadowolony, że ma aż tylu, pozwolę sobie tak powiedzieć, „adoratorów” – pokaż no się – smoczek syknął lekko, gdy lord John wziął go na ręce – dwucalowe, wąskie pazury, małe, zaostrzone zęby. Drapieżnik jak nic. Jak bym miał go do czego porównywać, to chyba do gawiala. Oczywiście nie pod względem ubarwienia i sposobu zdobywania pożywienia. Problem w tym, że ten maluch nie jest jeszcze w stanie samodzielnie polować. Osobiście widzę dwa wyjścia: Jego rodzice, albo umarli, albo jako najsłabszy z miotu został odepchnięty przez matkę, chociaż jest to mało prawdopodobne. - Dlaczego, ''laird – zapytałem z zaciekawieniem. - Ponieważ w takim przypadku, mały zostałby zapewne zjedzony – mógłbym przysiąc, że w oczach smoczka pojawiło się wielkie zdziwienie i wręcz strach. Przypomniało mi się, jak to, kiedyś w zoo (Berlińskim lub Londyńskim) zobaczyłem strusia. Przysięgam, ten zwierzaczek wyglądał teraz dokładnie jak ten wielki ptak – długą szyję miał wyciągniętą, a wielkimi oczyma w zabawny sposób spoglądał na każde z nas. - W takim razie – mój pan tryumfalnie pogłaskał się po wąsach i brodzie – w obu tych przypadkach jesteśmy zobowiązani do przejęcia opieki nad malcem. - Na litość, profesorze – panna Krux pewnym krokiem podeszła do pana profesora – proszę z siebie nie robić takiego Brownlowa*! To nie jakaś sierotka, tylko dzika bestia, do diabła! Mniej więcej w ten sposób kłóciliśmy się przez najbliższe dwadzieścia minut. I chociaż ostateczny wynik naszej scysji to trzy do jednego, chociaż nasza trójka błagała, krzyczała i stawiała słuszne argumenty, to smoczek i tak wrócił z nami do domu. Podczas drogi do domu, głównie dało się słyszeć cichutkie sapanie zwierzaczka i wręcz matczyny głos mojego pana mówiący rzeczy w stylu: „zaraz będziemy w domu, a tam coś sobie zjesz, maleńki”, albo „Ja wariatem – też coś. Niech no ci zdziadziali uczeni z Oxfordu zobaczą ciebie, śliczności, to zaczną mnie po butach całować!” i tym podobne. Jedyną osobą, za wyjątkiem pana profesora, która w ogóle podczas drogi powrotnej wypowiedziała więcej niż dwa, czy trzy słowa była pani Marguerite. Co jakiś czas mruknęła kilka słów pod nosem, kiedy to mój pan powiedział coś, co szczególnie przykuło jej uwagę. Niemniej jednak mówiła to na tyle cicho, że jedynie lord Roxton, który szedł przed panną Krux, słyszał każde słowo. Ja szedłem za nią i nie zawsze wszystko usłyszałem. W sumie to jakoś też nie bardzo chciałem tego wszystkiego słuchać, gdyż myśli moje męczyła inna sprawa – bardzo się bałem tego, co wkrótce miało nastąpić. Naprawdę, do głowy przychodziły mi naprawdę czarne scenariusze, ale, jak się okazało, moja wyobraźnia nie była aż na tyle bujna, aby przewidzieć okropności następnego dnia. Do domu wracaliśmy jakieś trzy godziny, a im bliżej jaskini byliśmy, tym częściej i coraz głośniej smoczek piszczał. - Na Boga, Russel! – powiedział już głośno panna Krux, przykładając otwarte dłonie do uszu – zrób coś z nim, chyba, że chcesz, żeby nam na kark zwołał swoich przyjaciół z podwórka! - Zapewne jest... Au! – nie widziałem twarzy pana profesora, kiedy krzyknął z bólu. Jedyne, co widziałem to to, że aż podskoczył – ...głodny. Ostre ma ząbki, nasz maluch. Będę to musiał opatrzyć, jak wrócimy. - Musimy przyspieszyć – lord Roxton wypowiedział te dwa słowa na jedynym wdechu, przez co brzmiało to w ten sposób: „musimyprzyspieszyć” – zapach pańskiej krwi, profesorze, jest jak zaproszenie na obiad dla tutejszych drapieżników. Mięsożerców jednak albo obecnie nie było w tych okolicach, albo mieliśmy wielkie po prostu szczęście, że na żadnego nie wpadliśmy. W każdym razie do domu dotarliśmy bez zbędnych przygód. Kiedy tylko wróciliśmy każde z nas zajęło się swoimi sprawami – ja ruszyłem do paleniska, gdzie zabrałem się za przygotowywanie posiłku, lord Roxton wziął od każdego z nas broń i zaczął ją oporządzać z taką troskliwością, z jaką niańka troszczy się o swoich podopiecznych. Nie pamiętam jednak, czy pani Marguerite czytała książkę, czy po prostu leżała na sofie i odpoczywała. W sumie to też nie jest takie istotne. Mój pan natomiast biegał po całej jaskini i zaglądał do każdej pieczary, aby znaleźć coś, w czym smoczek mógłby spać. W końcu odnalazł wyliniały kosz wiklinowy, w którym to, oprócz zwierzaczka, został umieszczony stary, połatany koc. - Powinniśmy mu nadać imię – powiedział pan profesor z uśmiechem, spoglądając w oczy smoczka. - A potem napiszmy je na karteczce i przypnijmy mu je do obroży – zakpiła panna Krux. Kątem oka dostrzegłem lekki uśmiech na twarzy lorda Johna, który nie odrywał jednak wzroku od luf oraz kolb strzelb i sztucerów – potem wygrawerujemy mu imię na porcelanowych miseczkach. Będzie spał na puchowych poduszkach zza jedwabnymi zasłonkami. Czy to chciał pan powiedzieć, profesorze. - Nazwę go Richi – pani Marguerite bezsilnie opadła na poduszki. Tak to bezimienny smoczek stał się Richim, choć nie na długo. Nie da się ukryć, że chociaż był to jeszcze malec, to i tak sprawił nam nie lada problemów. Ośmielę się rzec, że zaczął od zaraz. * Pan Brownlow – bohater powieści Charlesa Dickensa „Oliver Twist”. Pomógł Oliverowi odejść od społeczeństwa przestępczego. Na końcu książki usynawia Olivera. - Russel, proszę trzymaj tego swojego potworka z dala ode mnie, bo nie ręczę za siebie – w istocie, podczas skromnego posiłku złożonego z dorsza, albo makreli i lekkiej sałatki jarzynowej Richi zdawał się bardzo zainteresowany osobą panny Krux, albo raczej jej talerzem. - On po prostu jest głodny – mój pan zrobił zatroskaną minę i z wielką delikatnością oraz spokojem ściągnął smoczka ze stołu i położył sobie na kolanach – prawda, Richi? Masz trochę rybki. Smaku... dobry Boże! Widzieliście jak szybko to zjadł? Nic mi głodomor nie zostawił! - Na dokładkę też nic nie zostało, duine – powiedziałem nieśmiało, wpatrując się, z niewiadomych mi przyczyn, w mój widelec o dwóch zębach. - Trudno – mruknął pan profesor, głaszcząc smoczka po jego długiej szyi – później coś zjem. Doskonale zrozumiałem aluzję mojego pana. Znaczyła ona tyle, co „Nie mam czasu na zaprzątanie sobie głowy jedzeniem. Mam coś ważniejszego do zrobienia”. Wkrótce zdałem sobie sprawę, iż może to i dobrze, że pan profesor nie zjadł tej dziwnej ryby. Niestety, kiedy pod ręką nie ma przypraw, czy innych dodatków, to nawet najwspanialszy kucharz nie ugotuje nic dobrego. Ja, jako przeciętny kuchcik, tym bardziej nie mogłem przygotować nic, co można by nazwać więcej niż „zjadliwym”. I chociaż widziałem nietęgie miny lorda Roxtona i pani Marguerite to mimo to oboje zjedli całą potrawkę, choć długo trwało nim ostatni kawałeczek rybiego mięsa zniknął z talerza. Teraz jednak, kiedy staram się przypomnieć ten obiad, odnoszę wrażenie, że, znaczną część swojej ryby, każdy oddał Richi'emu, ze mną włącznie. Mieliśmy oczywiście nadzieje („my” znaczy nasza trójka bez profesora Russela), że najedzony smoczek będzie sennym smoczkiem. Niestety, nasze oczekiwania zostały przekręcone na opak. Zaledwie godzinę później cała główna komora i sypialnia mojego pan wyglądały jak pobojowisko. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Richi zeskoczył ze stołu i powoli, z pochylonym do ziemi łbem, podszedł do mnie. - Życzysz sobie czegoś, duine Draigon?'' –'' zapytałem z uśmiechem małego smoka. Smoczek pochylił łepek w prawo potem w lewo. Łypnął na mnie tymi swoimi oczkami i ziewnął. Albo raczej tak myślałem, że ziewnął. Owszem, Richi otworzył paszczę, ale nie wyszło z niej tylko nadmiernie nagromadzone powietrze i charakterystyczny dźwięk. Smoczek zionął ogniem. W sumie to nie byłoby nic złego, gdyby nie to, że Richi podpalił moje spodnie. Na początku to nawet nie zauważyłem, że ubranie mi się pali. Dopiero, kiedy poczułem nagłe ukłucie gorąca w nodze i coś jakby ugryzienie, skierowałem wzrok do dołu. A kiedy już zobaczyłem tlący się płomyczek, spanikowałem. - C''òmhnadh! Còmhnadh! –'' Wstałem gwałtownie z krzesła, które się przewróciło. Zacząłem skakać na jednej nodze, a tą, która się paliła kręciłem młynki w powietrzu – Ratunku! Wattir, wattir! - Dobry Boże! – mój pan podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać. Czułem się jak w cyrku – co się stało, McLean? - Nie widzi pan, że on się pali, na Boga – lord John, jako jedyna, przepraszam za określenie, rozumna osoba w tym pomieszczeniu, podbiegł do blatu przy ścianie, na którym do stała karafka z wodą. Chwycił za nią. - Co pan robi? – powiedział pan profesor, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co się właśnie stało – ogień powinno się gasić poprzez odcięcie mu dostępu do... - To nie najlepszy moment na wykład, profesorze – lord Roxton już był przy mnie. Jeszcze chwila i cała zawartość butelki została mi wylana moją prawą nogę. Ze zmęczeniem upadłem na ziemię. Zipałem ciężko i nieprzytomnie rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu. Wkrótce myśli i inne zmysły zaczęły do mnie wracać. Kiedy już byłem w pełni wszystkiego świadom, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie czuję bólu, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło. Po chwili, jak na zawołanie, niewyobrażalne boleści zaatakowały moją prawą nogę. Piekła mnie niemiłosiernie, miałem wrażenie, że jakaś wielka bestia próbuje przegryź mi łydkę na wylot. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Przez chwilę nie mogłem oddychać. Najgorsze było to, że ból nie przechodził ani na moment. To nie były żadne fale cierpienia, chwilowe tortury, ani pulsujące męki, tylko nie przemijające męczarnie. Niczym wiecznie trwające katusze w Tartarze, czy Piekle Dantego. - Przytrzymajcie go – głos mojego pana usłyszałem jakby przez mgłę. Po chwil poczułem jak uścisk cudzych dłoni zaciska się na moich ramionach i, podobnie jak ból w nodze, nie puszcza. - Trzymaj się, Ted – w uszach tak mi pulsowało, że do tej pory nie wiem, czyje to słowa usłyszałem. Z bólu zacisnąłem zęby. Łzy pociekły mi po policzkach. Wkrótce jednak poczułem miły chłód na nodze, który jednak wkrótce przeminął, aby dać powrócić pieczeniu i bólu. Dopiero kiedy coś szorstkiego, chłodnego i mokrego znalazło się na mojej nodze, męczarnie stały się choć odrobinę lżejsze. Dopiero wtedy otworzyłem oczy. Cały drżałem, a po moim czole płynęły grube krople potu. Zacząłem próbować coś powiedzieć, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn żadne słowo nie chciało wyjść z moich ust. Dopiero po kilku próbach udało mi się jakoś sklepić zdanie: - Szczęście mi tu nie szczególnie sprzyja – wysiliłem się nawet na delikatny uśmiech. - Odpoczywaj, McLean – pan profesor delikatnie poklepał mnie po zimnym policzku. Nawet nie próbowałem wstać, ani, tym bardziej, przemieścić się w jakieś inne miejsce. - Czy coś pana niepokoi? – zapytał mój pan, widząc, że wzrok lorda John niespokojnie wędruje po całej pieczarze. - Owszem – odparł lord Roxton po dłuższym namyśle, nawet nie wysilając się na spojrzenie na pana profesora – Nigdzie nie widzę tego małego napaleńca. Od razu zrozumiałem, że „małym napaleńcem” był Richi, którego istotnie nigdzie nie było widać. Wzrok był tu na nic. W przeciwieństwie do słuchu, który to okazał się bezcenny. Może i moje zmysły były jeszcze nieco otępiałe, ale okazały się sprawne na tyle, aby wychwycić ten charakterystyczny dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany. Jak jeden mąż wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w kierunku małego stoliczka przy jednym z tych świecących kryształów. Richi stał na nim i niewinnie patrzył tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami na nas, jakby chciał nas zapewnić, że on nie zrobił nic złego. U stóp stołu znajdowała teraz już rozbita waza. - Dobry Boże – powiedział już któryś raz dzisiaj z kolei mój pan i podbiegł do nędznych szczątków kiedyś wspaniałego naczynia w kolorach żółci i czerni – Richi, spójrz co narobiłeś. Smoczek naraz wydał mi się zachwycony swoim czynem. Podkulił ogon i zamachał skrzydełkami. Nawet udało mu się przez chwilkę utrzymać w powietrzu, ale nie trwało to długo. Mały smok stracił panowanie nad lotem i z hukiem zarył brzuszkiem o podłogę. Richi na moment stracił orientację, co postanowił wykorzystać lord John, który to złapał smoczka w obie ręce. Wyprostował ramiona, aby jak najbardziej oddalić małego smoka od swojej twarzy. Najwidoczniej przygoda mojej nogi spowodowała, że nasz myśliwy zaczął z wielką ostrożnością traktować Richi'ego. - Co za szczęście – uśmiechnął się pan profesor, trzymając w rękach szczątki wazy. Każdy oczywiście był przekonany, że mój pan cieszy się, ponieważ ktoś złapał jego smoczka – to tylko falsyfikat. Widać po przekroju. - A pan wciąż o tej... sukin...! – pewne rzeczy dzieją się po prostu zbyt szybko. Czasami zbyt szybko kręci się koło wiatraka, a czasami nawet się nie zauważa, kiedy to mały smoczek zaczyna wgryzać się tymi swoimi małymi ząbkami w Twoją rękę. Skutkiem tego jest naturalnie wypuszczenie smoka, który to zaczyna uciekać gdzieś w kąt. Zakładam, że nie muszę mówić, że właśnie coś takiego zaszło pomiędzy lordem Roxtonem i Richim. Dalsze wydarzenia również wydawały mi się jakby rozegrane w przyspieszonym tępię. W jednym momencie lord John trzymał pogryzioną dłoń pomiędzy udami, a w następnym biegł za smoczkiem w kierunku ściany, przy której stało kilka mebli. Richi wskoczył z krzesła na komodę, a z komody na szafę. Oczywiście, nasz towarzysz nie poszedł w jego ślady i po prostu ze złościom w oczach spoglądał do góry. Wkrótce i mój pan podbiegł pod szafę a wtedy to rozpoczął się recital pogróżek i próśb. Chyba nie muszę mówić, która ze stron starała się przekonać smoczka do zejścia z szafy za pomocą gróźb, a która prosiła Richi'ego o zejście na dół. Smoczek nie usłuchał żadnej ze stron, ale zrobił coś innego. Otóż, naraz zaczął biegać w jednym miejscu, co wydało mi się zupełnie bez sensu. A przynajmniej z początku. Dopiero po chwili całą pieczarę wypełniło straszne skrzypienie, które obwieściło kolejne kłopoty. Gdybym był na miejscu lorda Roxtona, albo pana profesora, to powiedziałbym, że szafa jakby rośnie w oczach. Ja jednak siedziałem zbyt daleko, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Zresztą to wtedy jeszcze się nie spodziewałem tego, co następuje. Skrzypienie z sekundy na sekundę stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Wkrótce do niego dołączył jeszcze jeden dźwięk – krzyk lorda John. - Szafa leci! Mam mówić, co było dalej? Obawiam się, że nawet gdybym chciał, to nie jestem w stanie przy użyciu zwykłych słów opisać chaosu, jaki panował wtedy w tej jaskini. Przez najbliższą godzinę lord Roxton i mój pan bawili się w kotka i myszkę z Richim. Później dołączyła też do nich nich panna Krux, chociaż nie pamiętam dlaczego. Teraz, kiedy próbuję sobie przypomnieć tą sytuację, to myślę, że pani Marguerite dołączyła do pościgu, ponieważ smoczek wskoczył na nią, uciekając, albo zniszczył jakąś jej szkatułkę, czy inne pudełeczko, co byłoby jednak dziwne, gdyż z rzeczoną szkatułką wiąże się inna historia, która pozbawiona tego pudełeczka nie miała żadnego sensu. I wcale nie przesadzam. Przez jakiś rok znałem tylko część tej historii i zaledwie miesiąc temu lord John opowiedział mi resztę tej opowieści. Wtedy dopiero światło padło na wiele późniejszych i wcześniejszych tajemnic. Ale o tym później. Podsumowując. Godzinę po upadku szafy pokój wyglądał w sposób następujący: dwie z czterech szaf leżały na ziemi, a ich zawartość w znacznej części znajdowała na zewnątrz. Wszystkie fotele i kanapy posiadały na sobie znamiona smoczych pazurków i ognia. Wszystko to, co było na stolikach i komodach, leżało na ziemi, a wszystko to co powinno leżeć na ziemi... Cóż, było przewrócone, ale przynajmniej na ziemi. Teraz na myśl nasuwa się pytanie: „Jak uziemiliśmy Richi'ego?”. O dziwo w prosty sposób. Smoczek został zagoniony do pokoju pana profesora, gdzie został zamknięty razem z moim panem. Doprawdy, nie wiem, jak profesor Russel uspokoił ten żywioł. Wiem jednak, że ta „święta misja” nie obyła się bez rozlewu krwi. Rano cała komora mojego pan była w absolutnej ruinie. Na szczęście pan profesor nie ucierpiał na tej „wojnie”, czego nie można powiedzieć o jego marynarce, spodniach i lewym bucie. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja sądzę, że Abigail już nas nigdy nie zostawi samych w swoim domu – powiedział lord Roxton, kiedy to uwięziliśmy już smoczka i mojego pana, przyglądając się głównej pieczarze, która w istocie przypominała pobojowisko. - Nas? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem panna Krux, wychodząc na środek pomieszczenia – chyba zapomniałeś, że cała ta afera to wina Russela i jego „programu ochrony smoczków”. Jeśli Abigail ma wyciągać konsekwencję, to jedynym oskarżonym jest właśnie on. A teraz wybaczcie, idę do siebie. - Ma kobieta charakter – mruknął bardziej do siebie lord John, kiedy pomagał mi wstać na nogi – spotkałeś już kiedyś taką, Ted? - Nie, ''laird ''Roxton – odparłem kuśtykając, wsparty o ramię mojego towarzysza – i, za przeproszeniem, bardzo się z tego cieszę. * Koleiny dzień przyniósł dwie dobre niespodzianki, jedna zła i jedna bardzo zła. Ponieważ najpierw wydarzyły się te dwie dobre, właśnie od nich zacznę. Richi spał aż do południa, więc mieliśmy prawie cztery godziny na posprzątanie po tej masakrze. Pierwszą miłą niespodzianką było to, że tegoż dnia, smoczek nie miał ochoty na psoty i koleiny armagedon, więc pozwolił się dokładnie zbadać mojemu panu, który to zapisywał każdy szczegół o Richim w swoim notatniku. Ja, który to wspierałem się teraz o dużą gałąź, wraz z dwójką pozostałych członków wyprawy, zająłem się porządkami. Właśnie skończyliśmy sprzątać, gdy naprzeciw wyszła nam następna niespodzianka – Abigail wróciła. Weszła do jaskini i była dzisiaj pierwszą osobą, która uśmiechnęła się w tej jaskini. - Ktoś umarł? – zapytała na widok naszych nietęgich min. Dopiero później zdałem sobie sprawę, że to chyba wcale nie był żart. Wojowniczka nie czekała jednak na bardziej lub mniej poważną odpowiedź, ponieważ zauważyła Richi'ego siedzącego na fotelu przy moim panu – Co on tu robi? - Zapytaj profesora – odparła panna Krux, nawet nie patrząc Abigail – to on on sprowadził do domu tego potwora. - Musicie się go w tej chwili pozbyć – pierwszy raz usłyszałem tak zimny ton od osoby, która wydawała mi się tak ciepła. - Ale... – pan profesor złapał smoczka w ręce i pokazał go naszej znajomej, jakby chciał udowodnić jej, że to naprawdę urocze zwierze. - Żadnych ale! – czasami parlament nie jest w stanie zadecydować o jakieś ważnej sprawie, ponieważ nikt z Izby nie jest dopuszczony do głosu, przez panujący rumor żywej dyskusji. Przysięgam, gdyby Abigail z równą siłą ryknęła tak kiedyś w Izbie Lordów... zaraz narwani politycy staliby się potulnymi owieczkami. Sytuacja w jaskini oczywiście nie wymagała tak gwałtownych środków, ale to nie znaczy, że wojowniczka nie pozwoliła sobie na przyjemność wrzasku – pan chyba nie wie, co to jest. - Oświeć nas więc, o znawczyni – odparła na to pani Marguerite. - To – Abigail wzięła Richi'ego na ręce i podniosła go do góry. Zakładam, że dlatego, iż chciała, abyśmy go wszyscy zobaczyli – jest smok, którego nie bez powodu nazywam Płonącym Diabłem. Ten jest jeszcze młody i nie potrafi wszystkiego, ale kiedy dorośnie, podobnie jak jego pobratymcy, będzie potrafił się cały zapalić. Pan profesor nie przejął się oczywiście tą groźbą niebezpieczeństwa. Zbyt dobrze znałem już profesora, aby nie wiedzieć, co wkrótce powie. - Niesamowite... Ciekawe, jak to robi. Czy to przez jakoweś gruczoły? A może tu chodzi o pokrycie ciała... Muszę to zobaczyć! - Proszę przestać! – wojowniczka znowu zaszczyciła nas swoim krzykiem – Nie rozumie pan, co może się za chwilę... A przez całe życie myślałem, że takie dramatyczne przejścia pomiędzy jednym wydarzeniem a drugim zdarzają się tylko w dramatach i powieściach sensacyjnych. Ten dzień jednak zmienił mój pogląd na tego typu sprawy. Szkoda tylko, że nie dowiedziałem się tego w innych, bardziej przyjemnych okolicznościach. Przez „przyjemne” mam na myśli taką sytuację, w której żadne z nas nie byłoby narażone na postradanie życia. Niestety, życie na tej piekielnej wyspie nie było choć w połowie takie jak z bajki. Jak każde nieszczęście zaczyna się niewinnie, tak ta katastrofa od początku przypominała apokalipsę. Z potężnym hukiem kula armatnia spada z czwartego piętra na parter i podobnie niesamowity hałas wywołuje łyżka uderzająca o garnek. Niemniej jednak takiego harmidru jaki usłyszałem na początku tego armagedonu to jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem. Pewny byłem, że jakaś wielka siła naraz zaczęła wyrywać drzewa z korzeniami i rzucać nimi w inne. W sumie to nie bardzo się pomyliłem. Przynajmniej w przypadku tego wyrywania drzew. Instynkt samozachowawczy, przynajmniej mnie, podpowiadał ucieczkę w głąb jaskiń. A ponieważ wydawało mi się to najbardziej rozsądnym wyjściem, oczywistym było, że moi towarzysze (za wyjątkiem Abigail) postanowili zrobić coś dokładnie na opak – sekunda nie minęła i już z naładowaną bronią stali przy wyjściu z groty. Jak żołnierze biegnący na akcję. Tyle, że zamiast rogu w oddali słychać było tupanie, a miast surmy – krzyki Abigail: - Nie! Nie wychodźcie teraz, głupcy! – a ja jak wspomniany głupiec, niczym leming pomknąłem za moim „stadem” To właśnie był jeden z tych błędów, który mógłby kosztować życie. Stał jakieś czterdzieści jardów od jaskini. Kiedy nas zobaczył, wpadł w dziki szał i pobiegł w naszym kierunku, tratując po drodze okoliczne drzewa. Chociaż widok monstrualnego potwora, wyrywającego jakby przypadkiem okoliczną roślinności z korzeniami sam w sobie jest straszny, to smok uznał chyba, że jest jeszcze za mało straszny. Postanowił więc podpalić wszystko, co znajduje się na jego drodze. Włącznie z nim samym. Tak, wielki gad płonął. Płonął jego masywny, co najmniej sześćdziesięciostopowy korpus. Płonęły gigantyczne skrzydła, na których się opierał, a ich rozpiętość przyćmiewała nawet tułów. Płonęły, co prawda nie aż tak duże, ale i tak groźne, gdyż uzbrojone w prawie ośmiocalowe pazury tylne, łapy. Płonął też ogon przyozdobiony czymś w rodzaju żaglu. Z początku mógłbym też przysiąc, że płonęły złote oczy. Później jednak zobaczyłem, że to nie był czysty ogień, tylko płonąca nienawiść. Nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości, iż przed nami stoi ojciec, lub matka Richi'ego. Nie wiem, czy to z nadmiaru adrenaliny, czy ze strachu, ale panna Krux po prostu wystrzeliła ze swojej strzelby i... chybiła. Smok wpadł w jeszcze większy szał. Nie wiem, czy widziałeś kiedyś byka pędzącego na matadora. Mógłbym równie dobrze zapytać, czy widziałeś kiedyś zwierze, które walczy o swoje prawa do życia z człowiekiem, który bawi się jego losem jak szmacianą lalką. To już wtedy nie jest zwierzę tylko, powszechnie nazywana, bestia. Bo zwierzę czuje i posiada pewną wrażliwość, ale bestia nie. Smok, który teraz pędził na naszą towarzyszkę, był właśnie taką bestię. Zabiłby ją niechybnie, gdyby nie lord Roxton. - Hej! – krzyknął do monstra i rzucił w niego kamieniem – tu jestem! Nie chybił. Kamyk trafił smoka w głowę. Potwór naraz się odwrócił i zmienił swój obiekt nienawiści. Trwało to ułamek sekundy. - To chyba nie był dobry pomysł – powiedział jeszcze na koniec lord John i zaczął uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. Smok połknął oczywiście haczyk i ruszył w pościg. Po chwili słyszeliśmy tylko donośny stukot smoczych łap, a widzieliśmy zaledwie koniuszek smoczego ogona. Byłem zupełnie oszołomimy całym tym zajściem, zresztą chyba nie tylko ja. Przez trzydzieści sekund nikt nawet nie mrugnął. - Szybko – powiedział mój pan i wbiegł do jaskini. Ze wstydem przyznaję, że zwątpiłem w pana profesora i przez myśli mi przeszło, że postanowił ratować własne życie, a lorda Roxtona pozostawić na pożarcie płonącemu smokowi. Na szczęście myliłem się. Wkrótce mój pan wybiegł z groty, trzymając Richi'ego – musimy go oddać rodzicom. - Nareszcie mówi pan do rzeczy – ucieszyła się Abigail bez uśmiechu. Naraz smoczek zaczął wyrywać się panu profesorowi z rąk oraz piszczeć wesoło. Zwierzaczek postanowił wykorzystać poznaną już technikę i ugryzł pana profesora w dłoń. Richi naraz poszedł dosłownie w galop i pognał na wschód. - Za nim! – rozkazał jak generał mój pan i nie czekając na nic, ruszył za smoczkiem. - Ale... – starałem się odezwać na tyle głośno, aby przekrzyczeć powstałą wrzawę. Równocześnie wskazywałem na paskudną ranę na łydce. - Zostań, Ted – odkrzyknęła mi Abigail i po prostu pobiegła. No i co biedny miałem zrobić? Z akcji chcąc, nie chcąc, zostałem wyeliminowany, czego bardzo żałuję. Zapewne i tak nie przydałbym się bardziej niż inni, ale i tak czułem się trochę winny, że nie pobiegłem za resztą. Zapewne odpadłbym po z wykończenia po kilku jardach, ale... Cóż, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nie ma co ran rozdrapywać. Moi towarzysze wrócili po dwóch godzinach. Zmęczeni, cali przepoceni, ale przynajmniej każdy szedł o własnych siłach. Chociaż to lord Roxton przez kilka mil był goniony przez płonącą bestię, to pomimo swoich lat był naprawdę sprawnym człowiekiem i nie wyglądał gorzej od reszty. To znaczy jego skórzana kamizelka miała wypaloną dziurę z tyłu i nie dało jej się uratować, ale zdecydowanie lepiej stracić kamizelkę, czy but aniżeli życie. Szaleńczy bieg najbardziej zamęczył mojego pana, który resztę dnia spędził w łóżku, narzekając na reumatyzm i zadyszkę. Ja resztę dnia również spędziłem spokojnie na rozmowach z Abigail, która to opowiedziała mi o dzikich mieszkańcach tej wyspy. O różnych gatunkach smoków, opisała mi ich wygląd, zachowanie i inne ważne szczegóły. Pokazała mi też swoje szkice, które w znacznej części przedstawiały tutejsze smoki. To były naprawdę wspaniałe szkice. - Dziękuję, Ted – odparła na moje pochwały – matka nauczyła mnie rysować, gdy miałam sześć lat. Ojciec, co prawda, nie posiadał aż takiego talentu, ale jako zoolog również potrafił jako tako szkicować. - Nawet jeśli jego talent był w połowie taki ja twój... – chwyciłem za ołówek i narysowałem kółko w nim drugie kółko, a w tym kółku jeszcze jedno kółko, które zamalowałem. Wyżej nakreśliłem jeszcze dwa, małe czarne punkciki. W drugim kole narysowałem też krzywą. Zapewne się nie domyśliłeś, mój drogi czytelniku, ale tą pokraką była głowa misia w moim wydaniu – to i tak rysował lepiej ode mnie. Byłem z siebie dumny, że udało mi się ją rozśmieszyć. Pod koniec tegoż dnia byłem świadkiem jeszcze jednej wartej opisania rzeczy. Otóż, nie chcący oczywiście, podsłuchałem rozmowę lorda Roxtona i panny Krux, którzy to wymielili kilka zdań, podczas... w zasadzie to nie wiem czego. Może czyścili broń, albo po prostu siedzieli na fotelach. To w sumie nie jest takie istotne. - Musisz mi coś powiedzieć – rozmowę zaczęła pani Marguerite – Dlaczego ryzykowałeś swoje życie, aby mnie ochronić przed tym smokiem? - Ja... – z głosu (twarzy nie widziałem) lord John wydawał mi się bardzo zdumiony tym pytaniem. Zrobił teatralną pauzę, jakby chciał zasiać ziarnko niepewności. Osobiście uważam, że po prostu chciał się dobrze zastanowić nad tym, co powie – myślałem, że to ktoś inny. Na tym skończyła się ta rozmowa, a wkrótce lord Roxton wszedł do naszej wspólnej pieczary. Nic nie mówił. Po prostu zniknął za skalnym parawanem. Tego właśnie wieczoru zasiadłem do biurka i chwyciłem za pióro i atrament. Postanowiłem zacząć spisywać swoje przygody, nawet gdyby nikt ich nigdy nie miałby ich kiedykolwiek przeczytać. Pisanie zaczęło mi sprawiać wielką przyjemność. Stało się dla mnie ucieczką od okropieństw, jakie nas spotkały. Bo jeśli sądziłeś, mój czytelniku, że straszna była ta przygoda, to nasze kolejne przeżycia są straszniejsze od książek Mary Shelley. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy pogrzebano nas żywcem. Ale nie powinienem ubiegać faktów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania